Come Back To Me
by Joni-Lee
Summary: Sequel to Take Me Home Tonight. Naruto Uzumaki has survived 20 years without word from his once-beloved. Suddenly, he finds himself in an arranged marriage to a crazed fangirl. Can Mr. Mystery from back home save him? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks! I'm back with the first chapter to the sequel of Take Me Home Tonight!

heh, I apologize for my cruel ending to the first story. I got so many reviews cursing poor Sasuke. -sighs- He had his reasons. (Which you will find out in this story! Around chapter 7, I believe) (Yes, this means I have it all planned out, again) lol

I really hope you guys like this sequel. I know that many sequels suck, and I hope that this won't fall into that catagory. u.u

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, Yuri, OCs, OOCness,modern times, no ninjas, and a depressed Naruto -gets pies thrown at her- SORRY!

**DISCLAIMER: OWNAGE OF _NARUTO_ IS NOT GRANTED TO JONI LEE. He belongs to the great Kishimoto-sama. (and possibly Sasuke) x)**

**oh, and I do not own the copyrights to "Same Old Song and Dance" by Aerosmith or "Moondance" by Van Morrison. **

* * *

_"Yeah, I just wanted you to know. That and my dad isn't paying for international phone calls. So, I guess this is where the line ends. Have a nice life."_

Thirty-six year old Naruto Uzumaki awoke in a flash, breathing heavily and salty tears spilling over his blue eyes and flowing over his thrice-scarred cheeks. He then realized it was all a dream. Well, a dream of the present, but real nonetheless. But, that incident happened twenty years ago. It was 2008, not 1988. Still, his shoulders shook with hoarse sobs of grief and pain.

_He_ was a big no-no conversation around the blonde male. Every time someone would even make an inference to _him_, Naruto would excuse himself from the room and walk around whatever city he was in at the moment for fresh air. Usually, he was gone for a good half hour. The mental pain of that fateful day had the blonde screwed up twenty years later, when he should have moved on with his life and met someone new. He just couldn't mend his shattered heart and he didn't think anyone could. Oh, Ino had tried, very determinedly, but no one could ever compete with the void inside him.

Naruto sighed and got out of bed. He glanced at the illuminated clock at the bedside table. It read twelve-forty in the morning. He decided he'd get a little fresh air before attempting to go back to sleep. He needed the sleep, seeing KIBA, the band he was the drummer in for twenty-two years, was having a concert the next night.

KIBA had done so much better than anyone had ever dared to hope. After making their first record, their music had spread like wildfire. Gigs popped up everywhere and they gained fans by the thousands each day. Twenty years later, they were still making music, had a huge amount of fans, five platinum albums, two gold albums, twenty-seven number one tunes, and were international superstars. In a recent magazine article, they had stated that each member of the band was worth 1.5 billion dollars. Take that times four and you got a lot of money. (Math was escaping the blonde's head at the moment.) There was Naruto the drummer, Ino Yamanaka the vocalist, Neji Hyuuga the lead guitarist, and Sai the bassist. There was also of course the people who worked behind the scenes, like their manager Shikamaru Nara and Naruto's personal assistant/best friend Kitty Louis.

Naruto's back cracked as he stretched and pulled on some clothes. He picked up his cell phone and hotel key and walked out. His suite was on the twentieth floor of the hotel in Tokyo, Japan. That was where KIBA was scheduled to play the next evening for a sold-out show of nine-thousand people.

The doorman in the lobby held the door open for him and he walked out into the mild Tokyo night. The city was alive even at this hour and Naruto took in a deep breath. He started to head off towards the park where they were to be playing. It was only a short distance away from the hotel and it was overflowing with beautiful gardens and bubbling fountains. Lucky that it was springtime, so the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, making the park have a breathtaking look to it; a perfect place to have a concert. Naruto even heard word that the Japanese president and his daughter were to be attending.

Naruto entered the park and walked over to a huge pond full of Koi fish. They were swimming around peacefully underneath the surface of the water. Naruto leaned over the edge of the stone wall surrounding the pond and gazed at the fish. One of the lily pads moved as the fish bumped it, sending ripples across the glass-like water. They distorted the moon's reflection, along with the stars' and his own. A song pushed its way into his head as he looked at the night sky.

"Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance, with the stars up above in your eyes. A fantabulous night to make romance..." Naruto stopped suddenly as he sang Van Morrison's "Moondance." _He _had sung that song to him the night of prom when they were sitting on the hood of that damn sleek black BMW on the crest of a hill beyond the town. Naruto blocked out the rest of that memory. Hadn't he come here to forget _him_? The poor blonde sighed in a depressed manner. He wasn't sure how he had survived twenty years of this pain and wanting. He'd never dated anyone else. On his better days, Ino always joked saying he'd become a monk, swearing abstinence for the rest of his life. Naruto sighed dejectedly and started off towards the hotel again. Maybe he would call Kitty to see if she would talk to him. Kitty always made him feel better when he was upset about _him_. She'd been the one to comfort him the day it happened. Naruto glanced up at the sky and became lost in it's vast, mysterious face.

"Does he ever think about me? Does he know what he's done to me and is laughing at me in his mind while holding his lover close?" He thought aloud. His ripped heart beat painfully at that thought, and he resisted the urge to grasp the left side of his chest in agony. Tears escaped his eyes as the feeling of just curling up in a corner and dieing washed over him. He'd never think of this freely, only if there was someone there to keep him together on the outside. Imagine! An old man like himself crying like a rejected schoolgirl over a stab in the front and back that took place two decades ago! Damn, he was pathetic and he needed to stop.

He had reached his room in what seemed like two seconds. He was in a daze, trying to blindly put the key in the right way. As he slid through his door and closed it behind him, thoughts of _him_ and the late Kiba slammed his head like a hammer. It was always times like these when Kiba was brought forth from the depths of his mind. It was like his brain was his enemy who was holding all the chips. It knew all the ways to make him break. And that's what he did, laying face-down in the middle of the hotel suit, crying himself to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Ino Yamanaka screamed that the closed wooden door in front of her. The number 2003 shone annoyingly in her face. It was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon the next day and she needed her drummer to get his ass out of bed and get himself to the park. They all had stuff to do before the concert. If only the blonde would answer his fucking door.

Ino was about to knock the plank off its hinges when it opened to reveal a red-eyed blonde. Ino's hardcore façade and rushed inside the room, dragging the miserable blonde with her. She closed the door softly and turned to face him.

"Naruto, have the dreams been getting worse?" She asked in a concerned tone. He shook his head.

"No, they haven't been getting worse, just more frequent. But, you know by now Ino that they always get this way before gigs. They always have. I think it's just because of what happened the first time." Naruto said. Ino hugged him tightly.

"I know that you are severely disturbed and screwed up by what happened Naruto, but you need to move on. It's not like _he_ died or anything, like Kiba." She said softly. Naruto tensed at the mention of both touchy subjects in the same sentence, but just calmed himself down and hugged Ino back just as tightly. She pulled away and looked at him. "Come on, we have a show to play. The show must go on." She said and walked off. "Be ready in a half an hour. You are late as it is." With that she closed the door. Naruto sighed. She was right, and he knew it. Maybe it was time to start settling down and looking for the one he was supposed to be with.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Did the sound check go well?" Shikamaru Nara asked his wife, Ino. She nodded.

"Yeah, it went as good as always. It took a little while for Naruto to get his mind off of you-know-who, but overall it was fine." She said. Her husband of ten years nodded in agreement.

"Poor guy, I feel bad that he's suffered this long. It's not like he can just wake up the next day and be, 'Oh, okay. He's gone. Now where is that hot guy's number from the bar last night?'" Shikamaru said, glancing at the blonde drummer, who was currently chatting with Sai and Neji. Ino sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But, still, it's been two decades and no improvement. You'd think the guy took off yesterday." She said sadly. Suddenly, two young voices shouted out from backstage.

"MOMMA! MOMMA! WE'RE HERE!" Ino looked up and saw two eight-year-old girls running towards her and she embraced them both.

"Hello there girls. How were you for Uncle Lee?" She asked her daughters. Ami was eight and had long black hair and besides her was her twin sister Linda who had short blonde hair.

"Good!" They chorused. Ino smiled and nodded to "Uncle Lee", who had just walked in wearing his green spandex suit. The professional photographer just smiled and excalimed how youthful all the children were for him. That included Neji's son Dimitri and Sai's little sister Julia. Those two had just followed Ami and Linda into the backstage area.

"Dad, I'm going to see mom this weekend, right?" Dimitri asked his dad. His mother lived in Tokyo and her name was TenTen. She used to be Neji's wife, but they split up when Dimitri was four after TenTen found out that Neji was having an affair.

"Yes, that is correct." Neji answered. Julia was sitting on Sai's shoulders exclaiming how she couldn't wait to see the concert tonight.

Sitting on his stool behind his drums, Naruto couldn't help but feel left out. He didn't have any children of his own, nor did he have any siblings. It was quite a lonely life being Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ami, Linda, Julia, and Dimitri, you all have to go to your seats now because we're going to start playing any time." Ino said. The children whined, but followed Lee out towards the audience anyway.

The band members all got in position. The stage director mouthed that they had two minutes until curtain. Anticipation bubbled up inside Naruto. This was what he lived for, performing. It took his mind off _him_. Suddenly, a voice could be heard over the buzz of the crowed on the other side of the curtain.

"Welcome, one and all to this evening's concert headlining international superband, KIBA!" The Japanese president's voice rang out. People cheered, and it sounded like thunder. "And without further ado, here they are!" He said and the curtains lifted. Ino grabbed the microphone and laughed.

"Hey Tokyo! How are you all doing?" She screamed. She was answered with a great wave of sound that must have been nine-thousand people screaming good at the top of their lungs. Ino smiled. "Well, as you all know, us old people are KIBA and have a show for you! We're gonna start the night off with a number called 'Same Old Song and Dance!'" The crowed roared in approval.

_Get yourself cooler  
Lay yourself low  
Coincidental murder  
With nothing to show  
With the judges constipation  
Will go to his head  
And his wifes aggravation  
Youll soon end up dead _

Its the same old story  
Same old song and dance, my friend  
Its the same old story  
Same old song and dance, my friend

Gotcha with the cocaine  
They found with your gun  
No smooth face laywer  
Could get ya undone  
Say love aint the same  
On the south side of town  
You could look  
But you aint gonna find it around

Its the same old story  
Same old song and dance, my friend  
Its the same old story  
Same old story  
Same old song and dance

Fate comes a-knockin  
Doors start lockin  
Your old time connection  
Change your direction  
You aint gonna change it  
Cant rearrange it  
Cant stand the pain  
When its all the same to you, my friend

When youre low down and dirty  
From walkin the street  
With your old hurdy gurdy  
No one to meet  
Said love aint the same  
On the south side of town  
You could look  
But you aint gonna find it around

Its the same old story  
Same old song and dance, my friend  
Its the same old story  
Same old story  
Same old song and dance

The concert went on for nearly four hours. Sweat drenched Naruto everywhere. At one point, he thought he saw Neji and Sai's fingers bleeding from playing the guitar so hard. Finally, the concert came to a close with a new song of KIBA's. People screamed for an encore. It seemed, unusally, that they all wanted the same song. The song that haunted Naruto's memories for so very long.

"TAKE ME HOME TONIGHT!" They all screamed. Ino glanced back at Naruto and saw he was not looking at all well.

"Hey, hey. None of that tonight folks. We have an important meeting with Mr. President over there, so we need to get out of here." She said, apologetically. They all groaned and whined, but Naruto was sending thankful looks at Ino. He had never loved her more than at that moment.

They exited the stage and quickly changed clothes and were whisked away by limo to the President's downtown mansion. When they arrived, they were ushered into a grand sitting room, where the president was already waiting. They all bowed curtiosly. He nodded his head and gestured for them to sit down on the comfy-looking couches in the room.

"Well, I must say that was an amazing concert. It's amazing you still have the energy you did ten years ago." He commented. They thanked him. He smiled warmly and asked the maid to get them some tea.

"So, Mr. President, what was it that you wanted to speak to us about?" Sai asked.

"Well, I thought I could just get to know the band more because you are one of my favorites and have been since I was young. I was so thrilled when you agreed to meet me. Plus, my daughter literally begged me on hands and knees for you to come into our home and share it." He said.

"That was very kind of you," Shikamaru said.

"Pishposh. It is nothing." The president said, laughing. Suddenly, the doors on the other side of the room were thrown open by a black-haired woman with black eyes, a glowstick necklace, and a KIBA shirt on. She hurried over to them.

"Daddy! They're here!" She said excitedly, throwing a look in Ino, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru's direction. Her father smiled.

"Yes they are. KIBA, this is my daughter, Ayame Hawazaki. She is a huge fan of yours and wanted to meet you all so bad."

"Not just all of them Daddy! But Naruto-kun!" She said as she sat gracefully down in front of said blonde's feet. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Me?" He asked. She nodded vigorously.

"Of course Naruto-kun! I am only your biggest fan! Daddy, did you tell him the plans yet?" She asked, looking at her father. He shook his head.

"Plans?" They questioned.

"Yes! To marry Naruto-kun and I!" Ayame exclaimed.

* * *

Damn. That is one freaky fangirl. How will KIBA react to this plan? How will NARUTO react? o.o 

Aww, poor Naruto, everything is reminding him of _him_ these days. :(

Anyway, thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome!

Have a nice weekend. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Good afternoon/morning to you all!

I thought I'd be generous and update again. I'd have to say this chapter was fun to write. I just love Kitty. x3

I'm glad many people liked the first chapter of this! I was like, "I FEEL SO LURVED!" lol

**WARNINGS:** violence, yaoi, yuri, OOCness, OCs, Karin-beating, modern times, no ninjas, and mysterious characters.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Naruto _or related themes. Kishimoto-sama does though!

* * *

An alarm sounded.

A groan was heard.

A thud against the wooden floorboard.

"Cat? You okay?" A deep male voice questioned sleepily. In response, a muffled moan came up from the floor and a woman rose up and fell back on the bed. The voice chuckled in amusement.

"It's not polite to laugh at your wife." A clearly not-in-the-mood-to-be-messed-with morning voice spat back. The woman, who donned big brown hair, rubbed her brown eyes tiredly and sighed and headed towards the bathroom. Her husband merely giggled quietly to himself and rolled over back to sleep.

Kitty Louis-Sabaku glared at her reflection in the mirror. _Damn six a.m. call-ins. _She thought, irritated. She hadn't had to go into work before nine a.m. in six months. Usually, she'd sleep peacefully next to her husband of five years and get up at eight. But no, today her stepbrother, Rock Lee, begged her to come in at six to help him deal with the "youthful"pop band, Starz. Yeah, with a fucking "z."

She groaned as she stepped into her freezing shower. She hated that band with a passion. Why couldn't she go to Japan with her best friend/client Naruto Uzumaki? KIBA was playing a big show there tonight and she kind of hoped Naruto would need her, just to have her not be there to handle him. But _no_, she had to stay home because of her "condition." Her condition of being four months pregnant with her first child, so Naruto had balked at the question of her going with them to Tokyo. Unfortunately, she was stuck at home heading to work earlier than anyone had the right to. She personally believed that going to work super early was worse for her health than a private plane flight to Tokyo.

A hair malfunction, a round of brushing her teeth, and a cup of black coffee later, Kitty was ready to head over to Rock Studios, the photography building her stepbrother owned and managed. She was putting her cup in the dishwasher when her husband sauntered in. She glared at him.

"Aw, come on. Don't tell me you are still mad at me for laughing at you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She made an indignant noise and grabbed her briefcase. His hand stopped her from rushing out the front door. "Hey, Kitty, look at me." She obliged and turned her gaze to his light green eyes. "I'm sorry for this morning, please don't be mad." He said as he kissed her. She sighed contentedly and kissed him back.

"I shouldn't have acted like a child, honey." She said as they broke apart. He smiled.

"It's okay. What time are you getting home tonight?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

"Probably around four-thirtyish. Lee wouldn't keep me too long because he wants me to 'keep shining with the youth of pregnancy.'" She giggled. He hugged her.

"Be careful, stay sharp and arrive home safely." He muttered, letting his hands float over her growing stomach. She rubbed there noses together.

"Don't worry, I will. I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her goodbye. She then left out the front door, waving to him and hopped in her silver Toyota Camry and driving off down the road.

It was a pleasant drive to the expressway. The flowers along the sides of the road were blooming and in the green trees, birds chirped noisily. The sun was just peaking over the hills and the sky was a breathtaking pink. Kitty smiled at the gorgeous morning. She drove for a while, contentedly listening to soft music spilling from her speakers and absentmindedly rubbing her bump.

That was until she hit the expressway. She had to stop suddenly as the nearly rear-ended the car in front of her. She cursed when she saw the wall-to-wall parking lot that was the only road that got her to work. She quickly flipped to the station on the radio that gave her traffic updates and honked as some sporty red convertible tried to cut her off.

Slowly, the cars started to move, only to stop abruptly twenty yards later. This was another reason why Kitty hated going to work so early. She had to deal with morning rush-hour and the mass congestion that became the expressways. She made a mental note to kill Lee when she saw him.

A black BMW behind her honked impatiently. She had a headache and felt nauseous so she did the first thing that came to her mind: she flipped the guy the bird by throwing her hand out the window. Glancing in her review mirror, she chuckled darkly at the offended face of the man behind her. _Serves him right thinking that just because he has a fancy-schmancy BMW M6, he gets out of morning traffic. _She glared at him once more before turning right and getting off the expressway on the 23B exit heading to Rock Studios. Finally, she could drive the speed limit and pulled into her parking space with five minutes to spare before six o'clock.

"KITTY, YOU ARE HERE! HOW YOUTHFUL YOU ARE LOOKING TODAY!" A green blur yelled at her as it flung itself at her, only to be hit a body that was clad in all black. Kitty sighed thankfully.

"Thank you so much Shino. Seems like you are the only one around here that remembers I'm with child." She deadpanned. He nodded, the light reflecting off his dark aviators, and walked back to his position by the door. The green spandex-wearing ball of energy picked himself up off the round. He hugged her gently.

"I apologize for my actions that were clearly not thought out before hand sister." He said. Kitty sweat dropped and hugged him back.

"It's okay Lee. Now, why the fuck did you call me in at six a.m.?" She asked. He smiled brightly.

"Your newest clients have only just arrived Kitty! Plus, I need help getting themtocooperatebecausetheydon'tlistentomeatallandyouareanall-powerfuldictatorofdoom." He gushed sheepishly. Kitty face palmed and sighed.

"Speak English Lee, or I won't hesitate to punch you." She growled.

"I need help getting them to cooperate because they don't listen to me at all."

"I see, so the stuck up pop stars need a beating, huh?" She laughed, quite evilly may I add. Lee shivered.

"Don't harm them too much dear sister. Their photo shoot is today and if they come out not looking youthful, their manager, Oro Chimaru will hurt me." Lee said. Kitty groaned.

"So they really _are_ the infamous Kabuto, Kimimaru, Karin, and Kidomaru?"

"Yes, yes they are. Now, go tend to their needs." Lee ordered and Kitty shrugged off to where the four people were standing.

"KARIN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW! OUR PERSONAL ASSISTANT IS HERE!" A bespectacled white-haired male by the name of Kabuto yelled at a red-haired woman off in the distance. Beside Kabuto were two others, a man with long, flowing white hair and green eyes whose name was Kimimaru and a black-haired tan man by the name of Kidomaru. The redhead skipped over to where her fellow "band members" stood. She had wildly unkempt hair on one side and it was long and luscious on the other side. She wore a black spandex miniskirt and a purple, sequenced bra around her huge boobs. She batted her unnaturally large eyelashes at Kitty.

"_This_ is our personal assistant? She looks more like a grandma who's about to hand us cookies." Karin scoffed. Kabuto sighed, Kimimaru kept his unemotional face and Kidomaru just laughed. Kitty fumed.

"Karin, I know she isn't like TenTen, but after she moved off after her divorce, we had no other ones to choose from." Kabuto explained.

"But still, she could at least have some fashion sense. I mean look at her, she's wearing a green baby doll top with brown sandals. That look is _so_ two years ago. And what is with her hair?" Karin laughed nastily as she took in Kitty's hair. "Did you have a fight with the wig this morning grandma?"

Kitty couldn't take Karin any longer. She opened her closed eyes after a pitiful attempt to count to ten and glared at her.

"If I were you I'd shut the fuck up." She warned. People who she had worked with for years scrambled out of the area. There was a show down between a bitchy pop idol and the "Mountain Cat." She could tear someone in two on her better days. Now that she was pregnant, who knew what would happen to the Starz member. Even Kabuto, Kimimaru, and Kidomaru were trying to shut Karin up, who had failed to read the warning signs.

"Oh, look, grandma is trying to be all _tough_. What are you going to do to me, sic your grandkids on me?" Karin said in fake horror. "I'm _shaking_ in my nine-inch heels." Her cackle pierced the air.

She was stopped short as a fist connected with her face. She stumbled backwards and hit the wall, clutching her bleeding nose. The "Mountain Cat" came at her again and socked her in the stomach. Karin gasped for air and slid down the wall. The other pop idols were staring in shock. Kitty bent down towards Karin's ear.

"I just went easy on you. Imagine if I was in the mood to kick your ass. Trust me, you wouldn't be able to speak or walk for a month. Now, if you _ever_ speak to me again like that, I will see to it that your drinks will be poisoned. Get the fuck out of my sight whore." Kitty yelled as she stalked off towards Lee's office, leaving a bleeding Karin and three laughing men behind her.

Lee looked up as his door was nearly blown off its hinges by his outraged stepsister. _Oh shit._ He thought as he gulped. She stalked towards his desk and the evil aura spilling from her was enough to make the Protestant Tide of the 1700s turn back. (1)

"Uh, hello Kitty how did the meeting with Starz turn out?" He asked hesitantly, known that it was a rhetorical question.

"Karin now has a swollen face and a broken rib." She stated bluntly. Lee sweat dropped.

"Kitty, I think I'm going to call in Colleen today. Why don't you go home and rest?"

"Alright, that's game with me." She said simply, turning to leave. "Oh, and if Oro gives you any shit, tell him to come find me and I'll kick his slippery ass." She said and walked out the door. Lee shivered. _Note to self: never get on Kitty's bad side._ He looked up and saw a couple of employees making "rawr" noises and striking at each other with their hands.

"You guys better knock that off before she sees you and you end up like Karin." He warned and they immediately scattered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kitty sighed and took a long sip of her coffee. She had just explained the duration of her morning to her friend Hinata, who was sitting across the table at her in their favorite coffee shop downtown. (2) Hinata was giggling at what she did to Karin. Neither woman liked the redhead or the band. Hinata took a bite of her raspberry Danish.

"I just couldn't believe she'd speak to me that way! Hell, I look younger than her and she's calling me a grandma! Fuck, I don't even have kids yet!" Kitty roared. (3) Hinata sighed.

"Relax Kitty, she's been dealt with. I don't think she'll be calling you grandma any time soon."

"Oh, she better not if she knows what's good for her. If she does I'll break her face again, break her ankles and push her down a couple of flights of stairs!" Kitty exclaimed and thrust her fist in the air. Hinata scooted away from her and sweat dropped.

Settling back down and taking a bite of her lemon yogurt, Kitty scowled at whatever objects that were in front of her, which happened to be that morning's newspaper.

"You know Kitty, you remind me of Sakura with your insane temper and strength." Hinata commented. Kitty snorted.

"I wouldn't know, seeing I came after her and her _lover_ left." She said with a smirk. Someone else in the shop coughed violently.

"Stop talking about them as if they're filth." Hinata scolded. "Your best friend is gay for God's sake." Kitty shrugged sheepishly.

"I don't know why I dislike her. It's probably because she wouldn't answer Ki-Naruto's letters." She stated, resisting the urge to call the blonde "Kit" as she always had. "Also, you're the insane one!"

"I was insane, but I'm better now. You, you've always been this way." Hinata corrected her, mentioning the past. Kitty rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Her eyes widened.

"Hey! I know that car!" She said, pointing out to the parking lot. Hinata turned to look. Next to Kitty's car was a sleek, black, expensive BMW with red leather seats. Hinata turned back to her friend asking silently for an explanation. "That's the car of the man I flipped off on my way to work!"

"How do you know?"

"I wouldn't forget _that_ car. No one else around here owns one like it. The last time I saw one was twenty years ago and that was _his_ car." Kitty said. Hinata nodded and went back to her Danish.

Suddenly, Kitty dropped her cup. Hinata looked at her in surprise. Kitty looked like she just had an epiphany.

"Kitty?" Hinata called. Her friend just whirled around in her chair and looked frantically around the shop. Her eyes zeroed in on a certain man sitting at the back of the shop near the bathrooms. He was reading the paper and sipping a cup of coffee, either unaware of the eyes trying to burn holes in his head or he was just ignoring it.

Kitty roughly stood up and marched back towards the man. She slammed her hands down upon the table, causing the sugar basket and the salt and pepper containers to rattle. The man slowly looked up at the fuming brunette with onyx eyes that held little attention to her.

"May I help you?" He asked her. Kitty nearly hit him. Instead, she took a deep breath and cracked her knuckles. The man gazed at her with a raised eyebrow, his pale forehead wrinkling a little bit.

"I never thought I'd see _you_ again." Kitty spat at him.

"Hn."

She slid into the chair across from him and glared at him. "Why'd you do it?" She asked dryly. His paper flew down revealing the boy she'd known two decades ago, albeit aged a little, but still looking pretty damn good for thirty-six. Though, as his eyes clashed with hers, she thought she saw pain and tiredness with in the bottomless orbs.

"Shall I explain?" He drawled.

* * *

Hmm, I wonder...could it be... 

THE RETURN OF SASUKE? o.O?

Heh, ya never know. I could be someone else, like Naruto's dad or something. xD

(1) Sorry about the historical reference. We just finished studying it and it was the only thing that popped into my head at the time. n.n

(2) Hinata was released from the mental hospital ten years ago and Kitty became friends with her. Kitty is well informed of what she did to Kiba.

(3) No pun intented.

Well, there ya go. Chapter #2.

Now, I must go eat some crab legs! -spases out- I love crab legs.

Remember, review if you please for it is welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! 

Wow, three updates in one weekend. I'm on a roll! (and after this I'm off to write ch. 4!) -pats self on back-

I know that was an evil cliffy back in chapter 2. Kitty learned why Mr. Mystery (err...Sasuke) left, but I must apologize and say that you all won't find out until chapter 7. heh. SORRY! -begs for forgivness-

Well, here's Naruto and KIBA's reactions to the marriage of Ayame and Naruto.

enjoy!

**WARNINGS: **yaoi, yuri, modern times, PMSing(?) Ino, panic attacks, no ninjas.

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto-sama owns all that is _Naruto_ in all its glory. Go you Kishimoto-sama! -cheers-

* * *

�

Silence filled the grand lounge as many people went into shock. Ayame was smiling brightly at Naruto, who was gaping like a fish. 

"M-m-_marry_!" Naruto finally choked out. The girl nodded her head hastily. 

"Of course Naruto-kun, why wouldn't we get married? I love you and you love me!" She exclaimed happily, all smiles. Behind her, her apprehensive father smiled awkwardly. Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai flashed him a glare that clearly said they wanted an explanation. He laughed sheepishly.

"You see, my daughter is irrationally in love with Naruto-san and she wants to marry him." 

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR DAUGHTER WANTS TO MARRY HIM DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST SET THIS UP! THINK ABOUT THE MAN'S FEELINGS! WHAT IF HE HAS A SIGNIFICANT OTHER?" Ino yelled at him, taking everyone by surprise. 

"Naruto-kun has no 'significant other' and he hasn't had one for nearly twenty-one years!" Ayame squeaked. All eyes fell upon her. "What? I did my research on him! I wanted him to be mine only, not some other slut's." She said darkly, causing people to shiver. Naruto's mouth was still flopping open and closed. The president sighed.

"You don't understand. She nearly killed herself when I attempted to explain the situation to her. Yamanaka-san and Nara-san, you should know what it's like to have children. Wouldn't you do anything for them, as long as they were alive?" He asked. Ino looked down as Shikamaru put an arm around her. 

"Yes, I would, as would my wife. But still..." Shikamaru started. 

"I would make KIBA the national band of Japan and each of you would receive $900,000 in return. Just please, accept my offer." He pleaded, looking at Naruto. He unfroze and the most horrible look crossed his face. Ino nearly burst out crying at how helpless Naruto was. 

"I-I-I, uh, I don't know..." The blonde stuttered. The president sighed painfully. 

"This is the only way I can keep her here. My wife just passed away a year ago to cancer, and Ayame-chan is my only family I have left. Please, just think about it, please." He said quietly, near tears. "I'll give you some time to think this through since it must be sudden. Ayame, come." 

"Aw! But daddy, I want to stay here with Naruto-kun!" She whined annoyingly. She gave in with a huff at her father's stern look and followed him out of the room, blowing a kiss to Naruto. 

When the heavy wooden doors closed quietly, Naruto suddenly found himself being crushed by a mountain of people. Turned out, the people were his friends and band mates reveling in a random moment of out-of-character-ness. He was being hugged everywhere. It was a weird feeling. Suddenly, he realized they were talking.

"Oh Naruto, how horrible!" Ino cried from her position around his neck.

"Dude, this is some heavy shit!" Neji commented from his left.

"Very troublesome indeed." Shikamaru said, sounding irritated. 

"Poor dickless! She's not even an eye catcher!" Sai sobbed as he grasped Naruto's head in a tight hug. Naruto had never been touched this much or been up close and personal with anyone since _him_. It brought back unnecessary memories that tore his chest in two. It wasn't his friends' hands on him or faces buried in his neck. They were pale hands with skillful fingers all over him and a mass of black hair on his neck. What else could he do but panic? 

His heart started beating erratically and his head felt like it was going to explode any second. His breath came in short, painful gasps and the room and people swam before him. They wouldn't get off. He finally broke and shoved them all off of him and ran quickly to the opposite side of the room and threw open the window to get air into his lungs. 

The others stared at each other in confusion then back at the blonde. They noticed his shoulders shaking as he turned around and slid down the wall. They hurriedly rushed to him, yet still giving him some space. 

"Naruto?" Ino called worriedly. He bashed his head against the wall, shocking everyone, and his breathing returned to normal.

"I...am...sorry!" He gasped, "I...just...haven't been touched like that since, since, since,"

"We know Naruto. No need to explain further. We're sorry we crowded you." Neji apologized. Naruto nodded and took a shuddering breath. 

"Naruto, what are you going to do?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto sighed helplessly. 

"I really don't know guys..."

"If you want some advice, I'd say go for it," Ino spoke, "she seems nice enough and you can related to her since you lost your mom too. Plus, it will get some more fame for KIBA. So, what do you-"

"No." Naruto said sternly, cutting Ino off rudely. His voice held so much emotion, they all backed off a little bit. 

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sai asked quietly. 

"I can't marry her. I just can't." He stated plainly.

"And why not?" Ino demanded. Silence consumed them for a few moments before Naruto muttered something. 

"What was that?" Neji asked, straining his ears as Naruto repeated himself. 

"Huh?" Sai asked, scratching his head. 

"I AM FUCKING GAY GUYS! I CAN'T MARRY SOMEONE WHO I HOLD NO SEXUAL OR MENTAL ATTRACTION TO AT ALL!" He shouted. 

"WHAT!" Ino yelled back. "HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE GAY?"

"JUST TRUST ME INO!"

"NO! WHAT THE FUCK! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN WITH _ANYBODY_ IN TWENTY FUCKING YEARS, AS AYAME SO KINDLY POINTED OUT! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED!" Ino screamed back at him, causing everyone to back away, since she was clearly tired and pissed off beyond reason. Naruto's head snapped up and his blue eyes glared defiantly at her, trying to burn holes in her head. 

"You really want to know why I haven't dated anyone Ino? You want to know how I know I'm gay after so many years?" He asked, rather calmly. Perhaps that was what scared everyone so much.

"Yes, I do." She said back. 

"Do you guys want to know too?" He questioned, jerking his gaze to the other men. They nodded wordlessly. 

"See Naruto, they all want to know too! Now spill you dumbass!" Ino yelled, her face turning red. Naruto's eyes flickered back to her and he sighed.

"The reason is this Ino," he said, getting up from his position on the floor and heading towards the door, "I still am in love with Sasuke." And he walked off.

There eyes followed him as he left. As soon as the doors closed with a hushed slam, they let out a breath as one.

"Shit..." Sai deadpanned. Neji nodded in agreement.

"Troublesome indeed." Shikamaru stated and lit up a cigarette. Ino just blankly stared after the blonde. _I'm horrible, aren't I? I yelled at him and now I've hurt him. I didn't mean to! The poor baby, he's been living like that for twenty years!_ She thought as she wiped the corners of her eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto stormed out of the lounge and stalked up to the president, who was lingering in a hallway filled with paintings. He looked away from a picture of samurais in a wooded forest to watch Naruto approach. 

"Have you decided yet Uzumaki-san?" He asked hopefully. Naruto shook his head, indicating no.

"I have to consult my personal assistant first, if you don't mind. I'll need a phone." Naruto said in a blank voice. The man in front of him nodded. 

"Yes, I shall see to it that you have one right away. Come, I'll take you to the kitchen phones." He said, turning to walk down the hallway. Naruto sighed and looked out the window next to the painting. There was no moon to be seen on this side of the house, just stars. He closed his eyes and started to follow his host. 

_Sasuke..._

* * *

Aw, poor Naruto! 

ugh, this story is missing YAOI! -sigh- I need to incorperate more of it...I just don't know when -reads over plot list- 

AH! the first action I have is in ch. 7! -blows up-

Bear with me, please? It will come soon enough! Or, how about I make a oneshot full of smut back when the two were together! Hmm maybe about that prom night Naruto was remembering in Ch. 1? 

Possibly.

Anyway, reviews are welcome and I thank all you have done so so far! love to all! n.n

�


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry I've been bad. 

As Meeca-Myiozaki pointed out to me, I haven't been updating! –gasp-

I apologize, it's just I've been crammed with last-minute before-spring-break homework and I've been working on plot revisions. (Yaoi next chapter!) 

But for now, I'm all bundled up (there's _more_ fucking snow coming. It's almost April for God's sake!) and I have a hot mug of coffee and ¼ bowl of trail mix with mnm's. Let the writing festivities begin!

**WARNINGS:** yaoi, yuri, OCCness, OC, modern setting, no ninjas

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto-sama is the supreme ruler of _Naruto_, I'm just a humble servant using his characters. dob

* * *

"Oh my God, Sasuke, that's horrible!" Kitty exclaimed after hearing the raven's excuse for leaving so many years ago. It was a tragic tale and now Kitty felt severely guilty of wishing the man dead for so many years. 

"Please, it was nothing compared to leaving him." Sasuke stated blankly. Kitty sighed.

"Have you told him of this?" 

"How the fuck could I Kitty? I was in England and he was everywhere. It's not like I could just waltz away from that _place_ just to go make up with the boyfriend that got me sent away." 

"You could have told him once you got out!" 

"Yeah, I'm going to have the energy to hightail it all over the world after twenty years of brutality!" Sasuke countered. Kitty threw her hands in the air in defeat. She shouldn't be hackling the poor man.

"I know, I know. I apologize. Why don't you come back to my place so I can cook you a nice warm meal and you can get some uninterrupted rest, okay?" She asked, eyeing him thoughtfully. True to his story, he did indeed look hollow and depressed. The guy needed some good, old-school TLC. 

"I can't Kitty; I need to go to him to tell him everything." 

"But you don't know where he is!" 

"Tokyo, Japan. KIBA is holding a show there tonight, aren't I correct?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow. 

"I believe you are. But Sasuke, be sensible! Come, eat and rest and we'll worry about Naruto when you feel up to heading to Japan." Kitty said back strictly, leaving no room for argument. But, of course, like the Uchiha he's known to be, Sasuke always made room for argument.

"'Fraid I cannot do that Kat. I have to catch the next flight to Tokyo to catch him before the concert or before they move on to the next city." Sasuke said plainly, putting some money down on the table and standing up. Stretching, he showed off his (non-existent) stomach. The white shirt he had on clung to his scrawny body. Kitty gasped and grabbed his wrist. He shot her a look that clearly said she was crazy.

"_You, are, not, going, anywhere_." She stated darkly, enunciating every word. She pulled him along, bade a quick goodbye to Hinata, and threw him roughly into the BMW. "Give me the keys."

"Kitty you cannot do..."

"Give me the keys."

"I forgot my..."

"Sasuke..." She warned, locking the doors.

"KITTY, YOU UNLOCK THESE DOORS!"

"Sasuke. Give, me, the, fucking, keys." She said deeply. Sasuke quickly handed her the keys, not wanting to die quite yet. She smiled and started the car.

They sped down the street in silence. The radio was never turned on and Kitty was attempting to go over the speed limit without getting pulled over. 

"Kitty, why aren't you in Tokyo?" Sasuke asked after they had gotten on the expressway. She laughed dryly.

"My client forbade me to go."

"Why would he do that?" 

"You see Sasuke, I am pregnant." 

"Oh, I see. Wait, you're married? Or is it a love child because you're secretly a whore?" Sasuke asked seriously. He received a painful blow to the head, Sakura-style. "Sorry..." He mumbled, nursing his injury.

"To answer your question, yes, I am married, been married for nearly six years, and my last name is now Louis-Sabaku." She explained. Sasuke nodded. 

"That's nice." 

"No, it sucks." Kitty deadpanned. Sasuke chuckled shortly. 

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asked. She snorted. 

"Don't talk like that. You sound like some desperate romantic. You'll see him when we get to my house." She said. Sasuke shrugged and looked out the window. They passed the high school he had attended so long ago. He gazed at it, getting lost in his memories. 

Kitty noticed and smiled. "What are you remembering Sasuke?" 

"Nothing really, just my old friends and the time Naruto pissed off our math teacher so much that she threw a chair at the wall. I wonder if the dent's still there." He said, grinning slightly. Kitty laughed, but stopped when the smile went away as quickly as it came. She took her eyes off the road and placed one hand under Sasuke's chin. She made him look at her and she smiled sadly. 

"I know it must be a lot to handle, but it is okay to smile for a few moments once in awhile." She said softly. He just gazed at her and she turned her attention back to the road. _No wonder Naruto loved her so much. She's just like an older sister should be. _Sasuke thought and went back to staring out the window. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Honey, I'm home!" Kitty called into her house. She could here movement from the kitchen and immediately slipped off her shoes and ran towards it. She entered and hugged her husband. She kissed him on the lips and ran her fingers through his red hair. He smiled softly and kissed her back. 

"Welcome back, Kat. I see you've brought a friend?" He asked, eyes catching Sasuke, who stood leaning against the doorway. 

"Yep, that's the infamous _You-know-who_." Kitty told him. His eyes sparkled with interest.

"Really now, you're the punk that broke Kit's heart?" He asked, raising a non-visible eyebrow at the raven, who chuckled in return.

"I can't say I'm a punk anymore, but that ordeal is what started this whole mess, isn't it?" He said sagely. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Honey, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is my husband, Gaara Sabaku." She said, quickly introducing them. Gaara looked at Kitty, sending her mind messages that they needed to talk alone. "Um, Sasuke, could you please go wait in the living room for a second? Or you may take a shower in the hall bathroom if you want. Dinner will be ready in about an hour." She said and shooed him off. She shut the door behind her. "I know you're either angry with me or confused." She said to Gaara.

"Why is he back? I thought you said he was in England?"

"He ran away. Oh Gaara, you should hear his story! It's so sad! I'd tell you but it's not my place to say." 

"Why did you bring him home?"

"The poor bastard is starved, honey. He hasn't had a proper night's rest in years and he needs a stable environment to get better." Kitty said. Gaara just looked at the door suspiciously. 

"Just last night you were ranting on about him being, and I quote, 'a cold-hearted, good-for-nothing, son of a bitch bastard who should die and rot in hell for what he did to Kit.'" 

"Well, that was before I knew what was really going on and realized how little the Kit knows." 

"I see, so he will be staying with us?" Gaara asked nonchalantly. Kitty nodded.

"Yes, until he is well enough to venture out and fix things." She said as she started to work on dinner. Gaara sighed and hugged her from behind.

"It's kind of hard to not think badly about him because ever since we met, I've heard nothing but shit about him from everyone." He said. She nodded.

"Nobody really has let it go. It was so hard to see Kit break into a million pieces." She said sadly in return. 

"Yet, the weirdest and most ironic thing is that Kit himself never once spoke ill of Sasuke. If he did speak of him, it was of the good times he'd had with him." Gaara said into her ear. There was a momentary silence as Kitty racked her brain to see if he was correct.

"You have a point Gaara. It's like he never lost faith in him, even if on the surface he seemed like it." Kitty agreed and got out a pan for pasta. Gaara wandered off to the living room to watch the news and wait for their guest to get out of the shower and dinner to be served.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke sighed in delight as he felt the hot water of his shower run down his body. For the past sixteen years he had taken nothing but five minute ice cold showers three times a week. He shook his head and leaned against the tiled siding of the shower. He mustn't think of those things anymore. He was safe back home with a friend and her husband. He washed his hair and body, just cringing at the thought of all the grime that had been collecting on them. In retrospect, if he'd known about the future, he'd never executed things like he did in the past. 

"I'm an idiot. I deserve to be lonely and in pain." He somewhat chanted to himself. The self-inflicted degrading words were what he had to say to himself for as long as he can remember. _They_ had told him to say it. _They_ wanted him to feel weak, stupid, useless, and like a burden, and _they_ had succeeded. Unfortunately for _them_, something had come up and the incident had caused mass chaos and Sasuke's chance to escape. 

He stepped out of the shower after he was clean and dried his body off. He wiped away the condensation on the mirror and stared at his reflection. Staring back at him was a pale adult male who had dark bags under his eyes and hollowed out facial features. His hair stuck to his face and his lips where cracked and dry. He'd have to ask Kitty for some lip balm later. He sighed and got dressed in the sweats and black sweatshirt that Kitty had given him to wear. He flipped off the lights and walked out of the bathroom. A wonderful aroma filled his nostrils and his mouth watered. He was starving; he realized and nearly sprinted to the dining room, where he saw pasta, vegetables, bread and butter, salad, and wine waiting for him along with a smiling Kitty and her slightly amused husband. 

After dinner, they were all sitting round the living room, half watching the television, half waiting for something to happen. That something happened when the phone rang shrilly from the other room. Kitty jumped up and ran to get it. She answered and the men could hear her shocked voice from in the kitchen. A moment later, she came back, holding the phone in her hand and telling them with her movements that it was on speaker. 

"How was the show?" She asked, hesitantly, looking at Sasuke all the while. Gaara knew who it was already, and he too was gazing at Sasuke, as if to judge what he was going to do. 

"It was amazing Kitty. The crowd was wild and it went flawlessly, like every concert we've ever done." A male's voice said from the other end. Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he gulped. That voice was so familiar, yet so different after what seemed like forever. It was Naruto on the other line. 

"That's great! I wish I could be there, but alas, I'm pregnant. By the way, why do you sound so stuffy, like you've been crying?" She asked, getting worried. 

"Oh, it's nothing..." Naruto's voice said. _You still lie as horrible as you did back then Dobe._ Sasuke thought, uneasiness settling in his brain. Something was wrong and he wanted to know what.

"Naruto, you suck at lying," Kitty said, voicing Sasuke's thoughts, "now tell me what's wrong!" 

"Kitty, I received the worst shock this evening after the concert. The president of Japan took the band back to his Tokyo home and we had a nice little chat. Suddenly this chick flies into the room and she attaches herself to me and is rambling on about something. Then the president made me feel guilty and the band made me have a panic attack and Ino said I should accept and then I confessed that I still love and then I had to talk to you, which I'm doing right now and I don't know what to do Kitty!" He sobbed. Gaara shook his head and Kitty developed a confused look on her face. Sasuke bristled. Someone had hurt his Dobe. 

"Naruto, please, what did the 'chick' say to you?" Kitty asked.

"Let's just say that I am suddenly and forcibly going to wed the Japanese first daughter against my will." 

Silence on both ends of the phone.

"WHAT!" Kitty yelled with Sasuke. She glared at him and he shut up.

"Yeah, turns out she's a crazed fangirl who threatened her dad she'd kill herself if she didn't marry me." Naruto sighed sadly. Kitty was about to tell him that she had no clue what to do, when her eyes locked with Sasuke's. The lightbulb went onin her head and she nearly laughed.

"Naruto, can you leave Japan, alone?" She asked.

"I'm not supposed to, but I could pull it off. Why do you ask?" 

"Let's just say I have the perfect plan to get you out of that wedding/engagement." She said slyly. Naruto yelped happily. 

"What do I do?" 

"Meet me in St. Petersburg in five days. We'll discuss the plan then. Gaara will be coming with as will a guest of mine." She said. 

"Okay. I will see you then. Where should we me in St. Pete's?" 

"The fountain where we met." She said. You could almost hear Naruto nod on the other end. 

"Of course, that's perfect. Shit, someone's coming it might be Ayame or Ino. I'll talk to you later, okay?" 

"Alright." 

"Bye Kitty. You are the best and I love you!" He said as he hung up.

"Love you too Kit." Kitty said and ended the call. She looked up and saw her husband staring at her curiously and Sasuke trying not to kill something.

"Boys, let's get packing. We're heading to St. Petersburg!" She exclaimed. 

* * *

Haha, I love Kitty.

wow, St. Petersburg. I've wanted to go there since forever. 

Anyway, next chapter will have a lemon in it and a lot of yaoi since this story is lacking a lot of it. 

-yawns- i am so very tired and it's only 11:15. u.u

Reviews are welcome at all times and best yet, they're FREE! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Diseases of the Past

Chapter Five: Diseases of the Past

Good evening (if you're in the U.S.)

It is a cold evening in my hometown and there is 7 inches of snow on the ground. I am not too pleased, but it seems to be melting quickly. I keep burning my mouth. u.u

Well, in this chapter, we flashback in time to before the drama started (but not before the Kiba Inuzuka drama started). Ready to go back to the 1980s?

I know I am. n.n

**WARNINGS: **yaoi, LEMON!, yuri, OOCness, OC, 1980s/modern theme, no ninjas.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Peter Gabriel's _In Your Eyes_ nor do I own _Naruto_. (Go find Kishimoto-sama for that one.)

* * *

Naruto set down the phone and sighed to himself. He was meeting Kitty in five days in St. Petersburg, Russia. How was he getting out of Japan without Ayame knowing and following along? He rubbed his eyes tiredly and walked to his room he was sharing with Sai. It was a long walk and the hallways echoed with the faintest noises. It sounded like the house was whispering to him.

_Naaaaaaaaaaahruuuutoh..._

It disturbed him slightly, and he quickened his pace when he thought he heard footsteps behind him. He broke into a run when they got louder. _Shit, shit, shit, shit! Where is my room!_ Naruto screamed in his head. Suddenly, he was tackled from behind and thrown to the floor. Something heavy was on his back and he screamed bloody murder. He felt something wet upon his neck and a hand under his shirt. Then, lights flickered on around him. He looked around wildly, noticing black hair on top of him.

This confused the poor, unstable blonde.

"Teme?" He asked softly. Hope shot through him. Maybe it was all just a dream and nothing had ever happened! Teme never left and he was still sane!

"Ayame, what the hell are you doing to my drummer?" Sai's voice drawled sleepily from somewhere on the right. Hope got stuck in Naruto's throat as the person who was indeed Ayame rose off him, smiling sickly sweetly.

"I was just enjoying my time with Naruto-kun." She said innocently. Naruto wanted to cry. Sai saw this and shooed off the girl back to her room. She squealed and ran off as Sai took the blonde's hand and dragged him heavily into the room and set him on the bed.

"You okay?" He asked softly. Naruto raised his head to look at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Everyone was just pressuring me and I didn't feel comfortable and I felt ill and I just exploded. I'm sorry." Naruto mumbled. Sai sighed deeply and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Naruto, listen. About earlier, Ino was just mad because she didn't know, okay? None of us had any idea that whole ordeal was still affecting you this much. Trust me, you never let on one bit. Hell we all believed you had a secret lover. Ino cried her eyeballs out after you left. Does _he_ know what you've been hiding?" Sai asked cautiously. There was a stretch of silence. Naruto slowly shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. Sai just sighed and lay down on his bed.

"Sai?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"What do you think is love?"

"Well, I don't know. A deep care for someone or something, more than you would for something else. It's special; only a few things can hold the emotion. That's what I think." Sai said after a moment of thinking. "What about you?"

"I think love is when you would drop anything and everything just to go to them if they were having trouble and they make you feel so special just by looking at them. Little electric currents run through your skin even when you're a foot apart and that person's hugs make you feel so safe. When they're gone, you are restless. When they leave, you immediately call them because you miss them. When you're with them you don't need anyone else because they're all you need. You're heart breaks when you hear them cry. Even if they aren't yours to hold, you still love them. Same if they break your heart. Yeah, in my world, that's love." Naruto said sleepily, yawning, realizing he was very tired. Sai just lay there in shock. Is that how the blonde had felt towards _him_? Next to him, Naruto passed out from exhaustion and fear of the future.

xXxXxXxXxFLASHBACKxXxXxXxXx

"TEME! ARE YOU READY YET? GOD, YOU TAKE LONGER TO GET READY THAN ANY WOMAN I KNOW!" Naruto yelled up the stairs to his boyfriend. Sasuke's mom giggled next to him.

"Be patient Naruto, it's the night of his senior prom. He has to look beautiful." She said smirking all the while. Itachi laughed next to her, holding the camera. Besides him was his "male friend," Kisame. Kisame was an interesting character who liked sharks. Naruto had never really talked to him, but something about his severely pointy teeth made him not want to change that fact. Suddenly, an angry aura filled the room and all four people looked up at the top of the stairs expectantly. There stood Sasuke Uchiha, in all his tux-wearing manly glory, glaring down at them.

"You people are extremely aggravating!" He nearly yelled. His mom laughed, Itachi flashed the camera at him, Kisame chuckled and Naruto, his sweet, annoying, Naruto just grinned up at him as if he was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. Sasuke became aware that he probably _was_ the only thing that mattered to the Dobe, besides ramen. He gracefully descended the staircase and grasped the blonde's shoulder tightly. His mother squealed and ordered Itachi to snap as many photos as he could.

Once that hectic ordeal was over, Sasuke and Naruto got into the BMW and drove off towards where the dance would be held. They chatted and sang and argued all in fifteen minutes. Sasuke had made Naruto laugh, so they pulled up to the hotel in stitches. They got out, handed the keys to a valet and grasped hands. Sasuke smiled sweetly at Naruto, a smile only the Dobe was allowed to see, and they set off towards the dance.

They entered and they spotted their friends by the punch bowl. Naruto ran towards them, dragging Sasuke behind.

"Hi guys! You all look awesome!" He commented as his gaze traveled all over them. Sakura and Taiuye were wearing matching pastel orange strapless gowns and Ino donned a pink halter dress that flowed out elegantly around her curves. The guys were just dressed in black tuxedoes not unlike Naruto and Sasuke themselves. Ino had come with Neji because they thought it be fun.

The music started playing and everyone started dancing. They all danced with each other and their dates. They danced through the fun songs, the sad songs, the slow songs, and the bizarre songs that no one could dance to.

By the time the night was ending, everyone was pooped out. Sasuke was resting contentedly in a chair, sipping his punch, when a slow song filtered through the atmosphere. He just shook his head as Sakura and Taiuye wrapped their arms around each other and kissed gently. Neji and Ino were laughing and swaying to the song. Suddenly, there was a hand in front of his face. The hand belonged to the Dobe.

"May I have this last dance, teme?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"Dobe," Sasuke smirked and took his hand.

They got on the floor and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke's arms went around Naruto's waist. They rocked slowly with the music.

_Love I get so lost, sometimes_

_Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are_

All my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
The heat I see in your eye

Sasuke stared into Naruto's deep blue eyes and smiled. Naruto smiled back and placed his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. They twirled with the music in their own little world. The raven closed his eyes and put his cheek to the mop of blonde hair and reveled in the softness of it.

_  
Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive_

And all my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light,  
The heat I see in your eyes  
In your eyes in your eyes  
In your eyes in your eyes  
In your eyes in your eyes

As the song ended, Sasuke tilted Naruto's head towards him and gave him a slow, passionate, yet subtle kiss. Naruto returned it eagerly and leaned into Sasuke. Almost, sensing his urgency, Sasuke broke away and tugged on his hand. They waved goodbye to their friends, all of whom were staying at the hotel for the night, and they walked out of the building towards Sasuke's car.

Calmly, they drove towards the hill in town. Parking on the side with the hood of the car facing the lights of the city below, they stepped out and Naruto walked to the railing on the edge of the cliff, knowing that Sasuke was gazing at him. The radio was left on. The raven was sitting relaxed on the hood of the car, the wind gently blowing his bangs across his face. Naruto laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke asked. Naruto walked over to him and ran his fingers through the bangs.

"I was just thinking about when I did your hair two years ago, and how you used to look before hand, with the glasses and the slicked-back hair." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke grinned and sighed.

"Do I look better now?" He asked, looking into the blue eyes.

"Of course..." Naruto said as they shared a kiss. This one was more heated than the one at the dance; it involved a battle of tongues, which Sasuke won of course. When they broke apart for air, they smiled and turned to watch the city for a while.

It was silent for a long time. The only sounds were the wind through the trees, the cars below, the radio, and their breathing.

"Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance..." Sasuke sang softly into Naruto's ear suddenly. The song had just come on the radio. A shiver ran down the blonde's spine. He turned to look at the raven. "...With the stars up above in your eyes." Naruto leaned in and gave butterfly kisses to his boyfriend who started to lift his hand up his shirt. He used his other hand to lift up the blonde's face to his and they gazed into each other's eyes for a second. "A fantabulous night to make romance..."

And with that line, Sasuke crashed his lips onto Naruto's and kissed him feverently. Naruto responded with just as much passion, his fingers tearing through the black locks of Sasuke.

Sasuke's talented mouth slid down Naruto's jaw and sucked on a sensitive spot just below the ear. Naruto moaned threw his head back, giving the raven more access, which he took advantage of. He ravished the neck, leaving in his wake little bruises that would be very visible in the morning. Naruto captured Sasuke's lips, taking control for a second before it was handed back to the raven. Sasuke ravished the mouth of his blonde now as said blonde traced Sasuke's nipples. He moaned slightly as the nipples were pinched.

Naruto didn't stay in once place for long because five minutes later, the hands were dancing over the hem of the suit pants. Their hips were grinding together and they were both panting. Sasuke leaned towards Naruto's ear.

"What do you want Dobe?" He breathed and licked the shell of the ear, causing his uke to shiver. Leaning towards Sasuke's ear, the blonde nibbled on Sasuke's earlobe, making Sasuke moan.

"I want _you_, teme...inside of me...filling me..." He breathed just as sexy as the raven had done.

_Fuck, Naruto knows how to turn a guy on!_ Sasuke thought as he picked up said blonde and pushed them into the backseat of the car. He pinned Naruto down, ripped off the tuxedo top and planted sloppy kisses along the well-built chest. Meanwhile, Naruto was attempting to remove Sasuke's shirt as well as keeping the friction between their groins going.

In a blink of an eye, they were both naked and covered in sweat.

"Sasuke, please hurry!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke licked his cock again. He felt like he was going to explode. Sasuke smirked and went to reach for the bottle of lube he had in the backseat. He was surprised when Naruto grabbed his hand and shook his head.

"No! Don't use the lube!" He panted. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What are you saying Dobe?"

"Fuck me, now. Don't even prepare me. Just do it, please!" He cried out. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance.

"This will hurt..." He warned. Naruto nodded and before Sasuke could even move, Naruto impaled himself onto the hardened member of the Uchiha.

They both moaned, either out of pain or pleasure, at the same time. Naruto had tears leaking from his eyes and Sasuke leaned down to lick them away.

"Move, teme." Naruto gasped out. Sasuke nodded and started plunging in and out of the hole.

Soon, Naruto screamed in ecstasy.

"Right there Sasuke!" He shouted. Sasuke kissed him and continued pounding into the blonde. He began to stroke the forgotten member of Naruto and hissed in pleasure.

"Naruto, I'm going to-"

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as he finished, Sasuke following close behind.

Panting and covered in semen and sweat, they just lay there, basking in the afterglow of the evening. Naruto, sighing contentedly, leaned up and kissed Sasuke gently on the lips before grabbing his boxers and putting them on. Sasuke followed the suit.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go home." Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head.

"Let's stay here." He protested, grabbing Naruto's waist and setting him on his lap. Naruto smirked.

"Master, if you drive us home, I can promise a nice warm bed and a couple more rounds as reward..." he whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear. He bit the ear and kissed it. Sasuke then immediately jumped into the driver's seat and sped off towards home, Naruto chuckling in the backseat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wow, who knew he could be that dirty?" Sai asked himself quietly as Naruto finally fell quiet.

lol so...how was the lemon? (poor Sai! Naruto talks in his sleep!)

Ahhh, finally, some yaoi. -self satisfied grin-

So, tell me what ya think, like usual! (reviews widely accepted in most areas)


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Birthday!

...or whatever.

Alas, I do not have my trusty mug of coffee with me tonight, for I've had two cups already today. x3

I've combined chapters 6&7 in this so it's loooooong. Hey guess what? Nah, never mind. Why should I ruin the surprise? :D

**WARNINGS: **yaoi, yuri, violence, psychopaths, modern times, no ninjas, and Russian adresses.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to _Naruto_. God Bless Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

"Ino, I have to fly to St. Petersburg today, is that okay?" Naruto asked Ino four days later. She looked up at him from the newspaper she was reading and sighed.

"Why?"

"I'm meeting Kitty there to talk with her about what's going on."

"Not running away are you?" Shikamaru asked from Ino's side. He was kidding, Naruto concluded, judging by the smirk on his face. Naruto smiled slightly.

"No, I don't think so Shikamaru. But then again, I haven't agreed to marry the girl yet..." Naruto trailed off. Ino smiled.

"Yes, you may go Naruto. I'm sure it's important for Kitty to go to St. Petersburg in her condition." She said. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it is. So, I'll see you guys in a few days. I'll contact you when I'm coming back, okay?"

"Yes, but Naruto, take as long as you need. Hell, even go some other places. Take a vacation." Shikamaru offered after a split-second mental conversation with his wife.

"Guys, I'm not going to England, so drop it. He doesn't care, so I'd be wasting time and fuel." Naruto said darkly.

"Naruto, don't talk like that. Obviously he feels something, or else God wouldn't keep you suffering for twenty years." Ino said with smile.

"I don't know Ino, God doesn't really seem to like me. Goodbye guys, say the same to Sai and Neji when you see them. And, also apologize to Sai for me for the other night." Naruto said, laughing. Ino and Shikamaru looked confused. "He'll understand, just tell him for me."

"Okay Naruto. Have a nice trip and say hello to Kitty for us!" Ino said and Naruto nodded. He left the room and headed to the front door to his limo waiting to drive him to the airport.

He approached the limo and the driver held open the door for him. Naruto thanked him and got in the car. The driver shut the door and walked to the driver's seat. The car started moving and Naruto sighed. He turned to pour himself a glass of vodka and coke from the minibar, and instead saw a sight that made him scream like a little girl.

"Ayame?" He gasped as the girl smiled at him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Coming with you to St. Petersburg, silly!" She laughed, "Do you really think I'd let you go meet up with some strange woman by the name of _Kitty_?" She scoffed. Naruto growled under his breath and sighed. This was not what he wanted. He wanted to run into Kitty's arms and sob like the pathetic guy he was, but now he had a psychopath fan girl stuck to his side.

"Does your father know Ayame? If he doesn't then I have to bring you home." He said. She nodded.

"Daddy does know. He thought it was a great idea, so we can bond before we get married!" She said excitedly. _Note to self: kill the president of Japan._ Naruto thought with a malicious glint in his eye.

"Ayame, I hate to tell you no, but I need to do this in private. I need to talk to my personal assistant about what to do. You see, I don't love you that way. I'm actually gay, but I need to weigh out the options. So, I need to bring you home."

"But Naruto-kun, please can I come with you? I need you and you need me! This Kitty person will just have to deal with me. Plus, I have a private jet that will get you to St. Petersburg in three hours." She said. Naruto glanced at her and gave in. She smiled maliciously and turned to look out the window. Naruto put his head in his hands and laughed to spite himself. _Did she even hear the part about me being gay? I doubt it because then she would have run out the door and I'd never have to head back to Japan ever again. _He inwardly sighed. _Maybe I should take a vacation like Shikamaru suggested. I haven't had some time to myself in a long time and I need to get my mind off things. I liked Italy when we played there. Well, I've heard the States are beautiful this time of year, or I could escape to the island the band owns in the Caribbean..._

"Naruto-kun, we're at the airport. Come, follow me to the jet." Ayame said sweetly and took his hand pulling him to the hanger where Naruto could view a nice, sleek black jet waiting for them. The jet reminded him of another sleek black form of transportation that had plagued that very nice dream he had the other night. Poor Sai, to live through that dream, he must be immortal.

Shaking thoughts of sex in a BMW out of his head, he climbed aboard Ayame's jet and stretched out on the white leather seats on the interior. Ayame smiled and offered him some alcohol. He accepted and sipped his vodka happily. The plane took off and they were in the air before he knew it.

"So Naruto-kun, where are we staying?" Ayame asked a while later.

"We're staying at the Astoria Hotel at Bolshaya Morskaya Ulitsa 39. It's a rather nice hotel; the band stays there every time we are in St. Petersburg. Shikamaru is good friends with the owner, so we get discounts." Naruto explained. She nodded.

"I have stayed the before. It is a very excellent hotel. Very close to everything, right?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, it is. I met Kitty there, in St. Petersburg. Well, actually we met at the Catherine Palace in Tsarskoye Selo, but we had coffee in St. Petersburg across from the hotel." Naruto said, his mind flashing back to that time. He'd been with Sasuke and they met the outgoing Kitty Louis in the park and agreed to have coffee. She had adored both of them and they had adored her. From then on out, it was history.

"I see. What is this Kitty to you?" Ayame asked nicely, albeit a little jealously.

"She is my personal assistant and she is my best friend."

"I see," Ayame said and poured Naruto another glass of vodka. She walked over to him and handed him the glass. He took it and drank it. She crawled on top of him and kissed him hard on the mouth.

It took Naruto a few seconds to notice she was kissing him. When he did, his eyes widened in shock and he nearly threw her off of him. Instead he pushed her away and scrambled off his back, dropping the vodka glass onto the floor. She glared up at him and he looked away.

"What is your problem?" She demanded. "Never before have I been denied what I wanted! You are certainly a challenge Naruto Uzumaki! I know you have no one you are with right now, but you act as if you do!"

"Ayame, listen to me," Naruto started. She just huffed and walked into the bedroom on the plane and slammed the door. Naruto shrugged and poured himself another glass of vodka.

They arrived in St. Petersburg true to Ayame's word, three hours later. They exited the plane and were driven to the Astoria Hotel. The hotel was marvelous and grand. They checked in and set their stuff down. Ayame hadn't talked to Naruto since the incident on the plane, and frankly Naruto didn't care. He called Kitty's cell phone and let her know they had arrived.

"There's more than one of you?" Kitty asked.

"No, Ayame just had to tag along. I hope we can still meet."

"Of course we can. I made reservations for our café at five-thirty, is that okay?" Kitty asked distractedly, because unknown to Naruto, she was trying to keep Sasuke from grabbing the phone and talking to the blonde.

"Yeah, that's fine. We'll walk there. It's only across the street. Where are you guys staying?" Naruto asked.

"We're at the Astoria Hotel. You know, the one right across the street from our café, where the band usually stays?"

"What a coincidence! We're staying at the Astoria as well!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Kitty laughed.

"Really? What room?"

"Suite 23 is our room. What's yours?"

"Room 345; we didn't want to go overboard since there's only two of us." Kitty explained. Naruto gasped.

"There's someone else? Who is it? Is it Hinata or Gaara? Oh dear Lord Kitty, please do not tell me it's Rock Lee."

"Well, you'll see when we meet at the café, won't you Naruto?" She said, and Naruto could almost hear her smirk over the phone.

"Fine, see you in fifteen minutes." He huffed as he hung up the phone.

Ayame stepped from the bathroom in a black evening dress and pearls around her neck. She smiled a dazzling smile at Naruto, who wasn't fazed and got dressed himself in khaki pants and a black polo shirt.

"You look very handsome, Naruto-kun." Ayame whispered seductively. She had stepped right besides Naruto and rubbed her finger along his collarbone. He tensed as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, now come, let's go to the café." He said and quickly ran out of the room. Ayame glared at the wall and stomped after him.

They entered the café and immediately Naruto rushed to a woman with brown hair and a man with red hair and no eyebrows. Ayame quietly followed in his wake.

"Kitty, oh it's so good to see you! You brought Gaara along! Wonderful!" Naruto yelled and hugged the two. They smiled.

"You are looking well Naruto," the redhead said. Naruto flashed a grin.

"As well as I ever will be. Kitty, you are looking amazing." Naruto said, patting the protruding stomach of the brunette. Ayame coughed behind him.

"Who's your friend Naruto?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Oh, this is Ayame. She's the woman who wants to marry me."

"I see..." Kitty said, looking Ayame up and down.

"Well, let's order! I'm hungry!" Naruto said as he looked at his menu. The rest nodded and followed his suit.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Their food was given to them thirty minutes later and they ate happily making small talk. Halfway through the meal, Ayame excused herself from the table to use the washroom. Kitty took this advantage to bombard the blonde with questions.

"Naruto, why are you even associating yourself with a woman? Aren't you gay?" She asked. He sighed.

"Yes, I am. I just can't get rid of her. She's like a flea, getting under my skin."

"Are you saying that you're falling for her?"

"No, of course not! Once you come out of the closet, there's no going back. That's for bisexuals. I am not attracted to her one bit. I was just saying that I can't get out of her sight." Naruto explained a light panic in his voice.

"Oh, okay. That explains it. But, enlighten me Naruto, how do you know you're gay after twenty years of not seeing anyone?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto blushed and looked from her to Gaara.

"Funny thing that question is; Ino asked me the same one just a few nights ago. Kitty, have you ever felt so much emotion for just one person that made you want to explode? Have you ever felt like one person in the whole world just 'clicked' with you and you knew that you were meant to be, even if they were far away?" Naruto asked, his eyes glazing over.

"Well," Kitty thought, "I've only ever felt something remotely close to that with Gaara."

"I have only felt that way with Kat." Gaara said as well. Naruto nodded.

"It's because you are in love with each other. That feeling is love. I feel that feeling everyday and have been since twenty years ago. Well, more than twenty years ago if you want to get technical..." Naruto trailed off. Kitty's eyes widened in shock.

"Naruto, are you saying...?"

"Yes I am Kitty. I'm telling you that I am still in love with Sasuke." Naruto sighed. Kitty "awed" and hugged the blonde. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Naruto, this is wonderful news!" She said, eyes sparkling. Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"How is it good news that I'm in love with a man that broke my heart?"

"Oh, you'll see honey, you'll see. Come on! Come back to the hotel, I have a surprise for you!" Kitty gushed excitedly. Naruto rolled his eyes and they left the table.

Around the corner of the wall, Ayame heard her future husband's confession to loving another human being besides herself. The worst part was that it was a man she had lost to. She was furious. Suddenly, he came around the corner and saw her.

"Ayame, did you ever come back from the bathroom?" He questioned. She glared at him and whipped around on her heel and stormed from the café. Naruto sighed. "I'll go after her and meet you back at the hotel, okay?" He said to Kitty and Gaara. They nodded and he took off after the Japanese woman.

Ayame had dashed into an alleyway, making sure Naruto did not see her. She waited until he ran past, calling out her name, before she moved from her hiding spot and started to walk back towards the hotel. She heard thunder rumble above her head. Grinning, she flipped out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end asked.

"Hello Pavel, it's Ayame."

"Oh, hello there! What can I do for you this evening?"

"I want you to kill a blonde-haired man by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. You do know who that is, right?"

"Of course, who doesn't? He's the drummer for KIBA, ain't he?"

"Yes, he is. Please, do the job tonight and do it clean. I do not want to be dragged into it. Send your strongest men."

"Alright Ayame, you can count on Sava, Mikhail, Alexei and I to get it done right."

"Thank you Pavel. I will make sure you're pay is good." Ayame said as she hung up. She skipped to the hotel merrily and laughed quietly to herself. _If I can't have you Naruto Uzumaki, then no one can._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto lost any trail of Ayame, so he decided to just walk around St. Petersburg, ignoring the ominous claps of thunder above. Hands in his pockets, he began to wonder what Kitty had back at the hotel for him. Apparently, it was good, because Kitty was overly excited about it and wanted to show him right away. But, Ayame had to run off and now, here he was, wondering the streets of a foreign city in the beginning of a thunderstorm. He sighed. Life was hopeless. He rounded a street corner, only to find it to be a dead end. He gazed at the cement wall in front of him for a moment. It had a bunch of Russian graffiti on it, making it look like a giant collage of writing. Lightening flashed and he tore his gaze away and turned around, ready to go back to the hotel. Instead, when he turned around, he saw four giant shadows approaching him, holding metal bats.

At that moment, it started to rain.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kitty left Gaara in their room with Sasuke while she went to go see if Naruto was in his suite and if he had found Ayame. She took the elevator up to the top floor, gazing at herself in the mirrored panels of the elevator. Her hair was frizzy from the weather and she was wearing a black raincoat over her huge stomach. The elevator dinged and she stepped out, quickly reading off the room numbers in her head. _19, 20, 21, 22...bingo, number 23. _She thought and went to knock on the wooden door. To her surprise, the door swung open soundlessly. She peaked inside a bit only to find darkness. She was going to close the door when she heard a voice floating through the air. It seemed to be coming from the bathroom. Kitty tip-toed over to the door and held her breath as she looked in.

In front of the mirror stood Ayame, grinning like a maniac, talking to the mirror.

"Oh it is a brilliant plan. I called up my Russian assassin Pavel and told him to murder the fucking drummer out in some alleyway in the city. I hope he does it somewhere close, so I can hear the fucking blonde's screams of agony and tomorrow morning I can go out and see his blood on the concrete. The men he chose are very good at what they do. Pavel, Sava, Mikhail, and Alexei are the best of the best. They will chop him up into little bits slowly, but my name will never grace the suspects list. This time tomorrow night I will be in Japan with the rest of the band and Daddy, crying with them over the loss. No one will ever know what'll happen to that faggot." She cackled. Kitty held back the urge to gasp in shock. Instead, she ran out of the suite and to the elevator. Slowly, it came to her floor and she ran inside and pressed her floor number. By now she was crying and jumping from foot to foot in anticipation of telling Gaara and Sasuke.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._ The elevator went so fucking slowly! By the time she reached her floor, she was hyperventilating and she ran towards her room.

Banging on the door and sobbing, she nearly punched Sasuke in the face when she didn't realize the door was open. He stared wide-eyed at her and Gaara rushed past him to hug her. He pulled her inside and looked her over with worried eyes.

"Kat? Kat? Katherine, are you alright? What the fuck is wrong?" Gaara yelled. Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kitty, calm down! Tell us what happened." He demanded. Kitty whipped around to face him and for a moment he thought she was going to hit him. Instead she opened her mouth and spoke.

"S-S-Sasuke! N-N-N-aruto..."

"What about Naruto?" Gaara asked bewildered. Kitty just cried some more. Sasuke tensed up when she didn't answer. He grabbed her shirt and glared at her, despite the protests of an enraged Gaara.

"What the fuck is wrong with Naruto, Kitty?" Sasuke growled. This seemed to make Kitty come to her senses.

"Naruto is to be killed tonight! In an alleyway some where in St. Petersburg! Ayame planned it!" She spat out. Sasuke's glare for a moment widened in shock, but then his eyes narrowed sharply and they flashed red. He let go of Kitty and ran from the room. Gaara wrapped Kitty in his arms, for she had started crying again.

"I hope Sasuke doesn't do anything stupid." Gaara whispered, staring at the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_WHAM!_ The bat collided with Naruto's side once again, definitely breaking a rib. Naruto wheezed and tried to stand, but got a punch to the gut. Blood sprayed from his mouth and he cried out as someone thrust him against the wall by the throat. His vision blurred slightly as his head crashed into the cement. He felt blood ooze from that spot. He struggled against the tight grip. He was loosing oxygen fast.

Suddenly, he felt lips upon his throat and a groin being thrust into his. His eyes widened and he kneed the bastard in the balls. The guy bent over and panted.

"You little fucker." He said and smashed Naruto against the wall again and tore off a piece of flesh from his shoulder. Naruto screamed in pain. The three others laughed at the show. A hand started stroking his soft member through his pants. He couldn't help but moan. Twenty years of no sexual activities made him extra sensitive. The man backed off and shot him a glare. "You fucking faggot. You fucking moaned for me when I stroked your fucking dick!" He shouted and dug his nails into Naruto's face. He dragged them down and left three nice gashes on either side of the blonde's face. He smirked and punched him in the gut again. The three others came at him again. He felt a bat to his leg and side again. His throat felt like it was on fire from screaming so much. The rain and blood was blinding him. He felt kicks and punches and blows to every part of his body. Blood oozed from his head and mouth.

He found himself being shoved roughly up the wall again by his throat. He couldn't move his arms or legs to even make an attempt to get the man off of him. It was all over for him. He was going to die here tonight in this alleyway by these thugs. He saw through his blurry eyes that another punch and blow with the bat was coming his way. He braced himself for the pain.

But, it never came. He faintly heard yelps and screams and sickening crashes of bone against bone. The grip on his neck was gone and he collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. He opened his eyes and saw someone kicking the thugs' asses hard. Soon, all three of them lay in a heap in the corner of the alleyway. The man, who had pale skin and dark hair stood with his back to Naruto, shoulders heaving from either exhaustion or anger.

Naruto found himself getting dizzy from loss of blood. Black started to appear at the edge of his vision and his eyes started closing shut slowly. At last, the man turned around to face Naruto, just as he was about to lose consciousness. When he saw the face he gasped in shock. Then he smiled lazily.

"Sasuke..."

Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Joni-Lee here!

I know I was cruel last time with Naruto being all beaten and all, but hey! Sasuke saved him and that's awesome! x3

A-ha! You have all waited patiently for the reason Sasuke left, and now, for the first time ever, you will find out!

This chapter's a little O.O to me. It's like whoa...

**WARNINGS:** yaoi, yuri, brutaility, self-inflicted abuse, guilt trips, modern times, no ninjas.

**DISCLAIMER:** KISHIMOTO-SAMA OWNS NARUTO! just letting you know in case there was any confusion.

The rain poured down relentlessly, as if it didn't care that someone was going to die. Sasuke tore his gaze away from the damage he'd caused when he heard the faint whisper of his name. He scrambled over to the blonde. Halfway there, he slipped and tumbled to the ground. He skidded to a halt and saw his face was in front of an unconscious Naruto. He could see the blood from the scratch marks on his cheeks and his visible skin on his neck was bruised. He pushed himself up and lightly ran his fingers over the man in front of him. He ran his fingers through the blonde hair and pulled back when he felt something sticky and warm. It was blood and the substance was everywhere on Naruto. Sasuke quickly flipped out his phone and called 911. (1)

"Hello, what is your emergency?" A woman asked.

"Yeah, uh, I have an unconscious Naruto Uzumaki in an alleyway about two blocks north of the Astoria Hotel. Could you please send an ambulance?" Sasuke asked in a calm voice, surprising even himself.

"Yes, we have you located sir and an ambulance is on its way. Would you like me to stay on the line until they get there?" She asked uniformly.

"No, that's alright. Thank you for your time." Sasuke said and hung up. As he did that, he gazed down at the blonde. He looked so pale, very different from the memory that he held of the blonde. Sasuke shifted his body into his arms and cradled the head against his chest. Just watching the face so still took him on a guilt trip. If he had never left, this would not have happened. If he had never been so scared, so cowardly, he and the Dobe would be at a home somewhere warm with smiles on their faces. But no, Naruto was lying in his arms, eyes closed and bleeding, and he didn't even know Sasuke was holding him. He also knew he was the cause of the blonde's unstable mental health. Kitty had filled him in about Naruto's suffering ever since that day and how he had never been able to get over it. Truthfully, Sasuke had never gotten over it himself.

He didn't even blame the person who made him do it. He blamed himself one-hundred percent. It was his fault and his fault alone. He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't brave enough. He wasn't smart enough.

Before he realized it, Sasuke had tears dropping from the corners of his eyes. He didn't even bother to wipe them away. He just raised his head into the downpour and leaned his head against the alley wall and let the rain wash them away.

Soon, he heard the sirens on the ambulance approach. He felt so numb and distant, like he wasn't even there. He didn't feel them take Naruto from him, or escort him into the ambulance because he had some how told them he wanted to come with, though he didn't remember that either. He vaguely remembered calling Kitty and Gaara to tell them what happened and how she had broken down. His vision wasn't clear and he wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him or his tears.

When they arrived at the hospital, they took Naruto away from him and into whatever room they needed him to be in. Sasuke wanted to go with him. He remembered taking a step forward with the stretcher and a flurry of Russian and somehow ended up in the waiting room.

This left him time to think. He was positive Naruto hated him, or at least didn't love him anymore. He wouldn't blame him. If he was in Naruto's position, then he would never look himself in the face again.

Kitty and Gaara rushed into the waiting room as soon as they could. They saw Sasuke in the corner, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. He was staring into the distance and wet lines ran down his cheeks, which had an odd blue tint to them. Kitty rushed over and bent down in front of him. His eyes didn't even seem to react to her presence. The white around the unfocused black was bloodshot.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Kitty called. There was neither response nor acknowledgement from the raven. He just continued to gaze in no general direction. His cheeks kept getting paler. "Sasuke, can you hear me?" Kitty called again. "Sasuke?" Still there was no response. "Are you even breathing?" Kitty joked, trying to get some reaction. Her eyes widened as she realized he really _wasn't_ breathing. "Shit! Holy fuck, Sasuke, breathe!" She said in a panic. Gaara rushed over and his eyes widened as well. He snapped his fingers in front of Sasuke's face.

"Kitty, get a doctor, we need to snap him out of this! He'll suffocate himself!" Gaara yelled. Kitty scrambled for a nurse. Gaara attempted to make him react again.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes closed and he slumped forward onto Gaara.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kitty and Gaara were sitting in the waiting room in the early hours of the next day when the doctor came in. Kitty looked at him with bloodshot eyes wet from crying and Gaara held her close.

"Are you the friends of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked and they nodded.

"What's the news doctor?" Gaara asked. The doctor sighed.

"We got Sasuke to stop whatever the hell he was doing before it got worse. We believe he was either attempting to suffocate himself to death or put himself in a coma. Is there any reason for this that you can think of?"

"That idiot..." Kitty mumbled. "He must've finally crashed. He thought he was going to lose Naruto."

"I see, so Sasuke was close to Naruto?"

"'Was' is the keyword there. He used to be close to Naruto, doctor, but after twenty years of separation he must've finally broken down."

"Well then, you might think of getting him counseling. I have come to realize his family is located in England so we are going to send him to the hospital near his family's home in London tomorrow." The doctor said, reading his clipboard. Kitty froze and shook her head frantically.

"No, you can't send him back there." She said darkly.

"Why in the world not? His family has been informed of this incident and they would like him to come home."

"Please doctor, listen to me, you cannot send him back to them. I know more than you do. Plus, don't you have to have the patient's consent because he is over eighteen?"

"Well, of course, but if he isn't in the right of mind when he wakes up, we have no choice." The doctor said. Kitty nodded.

"What about Naruto's condition?" Gaara prompted. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki took quite a beating. He has two broken ribs, a bruised neck, and six infected cuts on his face that are very deep, and a mild head wound on the back of the skull. Overall, he'll live but he will be very sore when he wakes up. He is in stable condition right now and asleep. I have been informed by a Miss Ayame Hawazaki that he is to return to Japan with her later today when he is discharged." The doctor said. Kitty and Gaara sighed in relief.

"Doctor, may I go visit them even if they are asleep?" Kitty asked. The doctor shrugged and nodded. He then went on his way, bidding them goodbye.

"Kat, why are you going to see them?" Gaara asked. Kitty smiled sadly.

"I want to see Naruto and I need to pull Sasuke together so he won't go back to England. I'll be out later. I love you so much Gaara." She said and kissed his cheek. He hugged her tightly.

"I love you too. Tell Naruto that I'm glad he's alright."

"Okay," Kitty smiled and turned and walked towards where her friends were placed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kitty visited Sasuke first. As she entered, she saw him glaring at the window.

"Glad to see you're awake." She mumbled. He tossed a glare her way. "Don't give me that face Sasuke Uchiha." She snapped. "It's your own fault for nearly killing yourself. Now you get to go back to London!"

"What are you saying Kitty?"

"Your attempt at suicide made the doctors call the dear damn family in England Sasuke! They're making you go home! You are such a dumbass! Now, don't even give me the 'Naruto was dieing' shit, because he isn't dead and nor is he dieing!" She yelled and the Uchiha's face grew astonished.

"He's alive? He's okay? Is he awake? Can I see him?" Sasuke asked anxiously. Kitty laughed darkly.

"I just told you you're going back to England and all you can care about is Naruto. You are a fool Sasuke Uchiha."

"I can deal with my father Kitty. I'll just go live with mom and Itachi at home."

"He didn't tell you anything did he? Sasuke, your mom moved to the states two years ago after Itachi died of poisoning." Kitty said sadly. She gazed at Sasuke who just closed his eyes.

"I know, dad told me of Itachi's death with sick enthusiasm. I figured mom moved away. I am not thinking straight." Sasuke mumbled. Kitty sighed.

"You need to have a clear head. It's not your decision to make if you stay here or go to London. The doctors said that if you aren't in the right state of mind, then they'll send you off. You give them what they want and tell them the truth and you can stay here. They are coming in now." Kitty said as two doctors walked in.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I am Dr. Sonya Tcheklevsky and this is Dr. Maxim Walsh. We are here to see if you are in need of a transfer to the Oxford Hospital in London, England." Dr. Tcheklevsky said in a heavy Russian accent.

"What type of tests will I have to go through?" Sasuke asked. Dr. Tcheklevsky smiled.

"Sharp as ever, I see. That's a good start. We will ask you a few questions and give you a few things to look at. That is all we have to do."

"Hn."

"Well then, we shall begin. Dr. Walsh?" Dr. Tcheklevsky chuckled. A heavy-set man with a full beard stepped forwards and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Uchiha, would you please inform us of why you caused such severe bodily harm to yourself earlier?"

"Well, I guess I just broke. You see doctor, I have a deep connection with another patient, Naruto Uzumaki, and I was the one that found him in the alleyway like that. It just made me go into depression because I felt that I had caused this from an incident twenty years ago." Sasuke explained unemotionally. Dr. Walsh looked surprised.

"Mr. Uchiha, do you want us to recommend a counselor for your psychological issues? You might be suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder." He suggested, looking mighty concerned. Sasuke just leaned back on his bed and laughed.

"No thank you Dr. Walsh. I'd rather just wait until Naruto wakes up and hash it out with him." Sasuke replied. Dr. Tcheklevsky shrugged and took over the test from there.

Sasuke passed and was discharged from the hospital and wasn't sent to England. Kitty then took him to see Naruto. She walked in front of him a couple of feet, eager to see the blonde. Sasuke's gaze was on the floor. Kitty just sighed and told him to hurry up as she opened the doorway to where the blonde was sleeping.

She walked in and rushed over to his side. His mouth was parted, breathing lightly, and his eyes were closed. Bandages covered his face and neck along with his upper torso. She sighed sadly.

"Naruto, I'm so glad you're okay. I knew you were a trooper and that you'd never die because some thugs pushed you around. Gaara's glad as well. This is all Ayame's fault Naruto; she hired those thugs to kill you. Now, she's going to take you back to Japan. That's why you have to wake up and tell her no." Kitty said softly, tears coming out of her eyes. "The paparazzi are all over the place, even at this hour. The hospital finally threw them all out at about twelve, but some are still sneaking in. You're fans are probably crying their eyes out right now." Kitty laughed. "You scared Gaara and I so badly when Sasuke called us from the ambulance. Yeah, Sasuke came home Naruto! And do you know what the craziest thing is? He came back for you, honey, all for you. Not me, not Gaara, not Ino, or whoever. He came back for _you_...that's all you've ever wished for isn't it? Poor guy; you made him almost suffocate himself, or put himself in a coma. Now come on, don't you want to wake up and punch him in the face or something? Or just see his face? Come on Naruto, please. Not for me, but for Sasuke." Kitty said as she started bawling. Sasuke came up from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kitty, why don't you go back to Gaara in the waiting room?" He suggested. She nodded, still crying, and walked stiffly from the room.

Once the door was closed, Sasuke took a seat in the chair Kitty had just vacated. He looked over at his former lover and best friend. He sighed and closed his eyes and put his hand over them. The silence became too much, so he spoke. He found he couldn't stop the truth.

"Dobe, you don't look like you've changed much. Time's been good to you. You just look like you've lost your light. Damn it, it's all my fault. Oh, if only I could tell you why I had to leave. Yeah, I _had_ to leave. My dad forced me. I didn't want to leave you. It was definitely the last thing on my mind. No, it wasn't even on my mind at the time. You see, when I got accepted to Oxford, I was so thrilled that I instantly started searching for apartments for us. I could just see it, us living peacefully in a little flat near the university. But, my dad found out what was going on because he saw I was looking for flats for couples. He somehow knew we were dating. I don't think mom told him. Anyway, he beat me, Dobe. He told me to end it or else he would unroll me from Oxford and throw me in the basement. You'd probably deny that, but why do you think Itachi went insane and never left the house? He was in love with a guy and he got pulled from his college and kept in the house. I'm so sorry Dobe." He said quietly as he stroked the unconscious boy's face. "I know I should have just run away and I could have stayed with you. I loved you so much back then. I didn't mean to sound so cold. You don't know how much I wanted to kiss you ferociously before I left. I just couldn't. Dad would kill me. Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks. _That's it Sasuke, let it all out..._ He thought. He slammed his fist onto the mattress and sobbed into the blankets. "I love you so fucking much still. I'm sorry. This is my entire fault. I love you. I love you." And with that, Sasuke closed his eyes and feel asleep.

A few moments later, Naruto opened his eyes, tears spilling out of them. They weren't sad tears. Good Lord no, they were happy tears. Scratch that, they were ecstasy tears. Holy shit, he had not felt this happy in his entire life. Sasuke Uchiha, the boy who took his heart with him to England for twenty years, still loved him. Naruto believed every word of that speech with every fiber of his being. Oh, he just wanted to wake that boy up and kiss him within an inch of his life. Then he'd fuck him, yeah. Slowly.

Anyway, he looked over at the raven sleeping softly at his beside. _Damn you Sasuke. Why did you never come back? I don't believe college lasts more than five years, Oxford or no Oxford._ His face faulted and he sighed. He got out of bed, wincing, without disturbing Sasuke and quickly wrote a note down on a sheet of paper and placed it besides the bed where he knew the Teme wouldn't miss it. He gazed at the sleeping angel and hastily made up his mind. She'd be here any moment.

He delicately lifted Sasuke's chin and placed his lips upon the others.

Instantaneously, his heart sped up erratically and pleasure he thought long ago died spread within him. God, he had forgotten how blissful it was to kiss the Uchiha. A knock was heard at the door. Sighing reluctantly, Naruto pulled away from those Morphine-like lips and kissed the pale forehead. Giving Sasuke's jaw a last stroke and allowing his hands to run threw his dark hair, he got up and walked to the door and opened it. Ayame stood there.

"The doctors said you were well enough to leave. Ready to head home to Japan, honey?" She asked in a sickening sweet voice. Naruto faked a smile. _No, because home is not in Japan with you whore. Home is with the Teme._

"Yes, let's go." He said, contradicting his thoughts and locked arms with her, walking away from the hospital room where his one and only love slept.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Sasuke woke up an hour later, he immediately knew something was wrong. He looked up and found the bed where his head rested empty. He quickly stood up, knocking over his chair, and ran out of the room. He ran through the hallway and entered the waiting room. Kitty and Gaara were sleeping peacefully and a nurse was fretting about behind the counter on the other side of the room. He power walked over to her.

"Ma'am, where is Uzumaki Naruto? He is not in his room." Sasuke asked her. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Uh, hold on a second." She said dumbly and disappeared behind the filing system. Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently. How could they just let their patients walk around the hospital when they were injured? What kind of institute was this?! He was an Uchiha and would not stand for this!

...Oh, right. That only worked in Oxford.

The nurse toddled back and looked at him.

"Sir, my records said that Naruto Uzumaki was discharged and taken home to Japan with his fiancée about an hour ago." She said. Sasuke stared at her, dumbfounded. Ayame had already taken him home? This was not good! Didn't Kitty protest or something? Wasn't that bitch dead, or in jail or something? Sasuke sighed angrily. "I'm sorry sir, but you need to go sit down." The receptionist said, not sounding very sorry. Sasuke nodded and turned around and headed back towards Naruto's old room. The lady yelled at him that he couldn't go back there. He scoffed and flung open the doors.

He entered the room and walked dejectedly to the bed. He had poured his heart out to the blonde when he was sleeping, but the blonde didn't know that. He wanted to cry, or throw a temper tantrum like a small child. But, he didn't. Instead he picked up his fallen chair and noticed a slip of paper on the floor half underneath the bed. He picked it up and read it.

_Sasuke..._

_By the time you've read this, she's taken me back to Japan. Don't follow us, she's got weird thugs everywhere. Or at least, that's what I'm assuming. Go to the address on the postcard in my hoodie. I'll meet you there. P.S., you're still an angel when you sleep. _

Sasuke dropped the note, smiling pulling at the corners of his mouth. He frantically looked around the room until he spotted an orange sweatshirt on the bedpost of the bed. He grabbed it and stuck his hand in the pocket. He grabbed an item in there and pulled it out. He frowned at the 3-D glasses in his hand. Shaking his head he threw them somewhere behind him.

After his second rummage through the pockets, he pulled out a colorful postcard of a scene out of a country area. He flipped it over and couldn't help but read what was written there.

_Naruto Bonjour!_

_We hope to see you soon. Our little villa is lonely without a loudmouth blonde around. We miss you so much! Tell the band we say hello and give the bastard the finger if you see him in England next weekend! Just kidding..._

_Avec amour,_

_Sakura and Taiuye _

Sasuke smiled wryly and grabbed a pen lying on the table behind him. He took Naruto's note and scribbled down the address of the French villa. He ran out of the room and said a hurried goodbye to a sleepy Louis-Sabaku couple and hailed a cab. He directed the drive to the airport and meanwhile, called the airport to get a one-way ticket to the nearest airport city to Mosset, France.

"Where would you like to pull money from Mr. Uchiha? Also, what class?" The lady on the phone asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Put it on the Fugaku Uchiha tab and I'd like first class on the nicest jet you've got." He said a hint of humor in his voice. He hung up and stepped out of the cab.

An hour later, he was sitting comfortably in a nice leather recliner with a glass of red wine in his hand, smirking with his eyes closed. He was going to see the love of his life in a French villa in the mountains, and, this was the best part, it wasn't costing him anything. Oh no, this was all on his bastard of a father.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

About halfway through his flight, Sasuke suddenly choked on his wine. _Did the Dobe tell Sakura and Taiuye I was arriving at their home?!_

XD I wouldn't put it past Naruto if he didn't.

(1) I dunno St. Petersburg's emergency number, so I just used America's. --"

Anyway, how do you like the reason Sasuke left? I thought it was sad. (More background information is given later)

I know you all hate Ayame, but she can't die yet! (she might, i'll think about it >D)

AND! Our lovely yuri couple, Sakura and Taiuye, will be reintroduced next chapter!

Hope you all liked this chapter!

Reviews are welcome as usual. They make me happy :)


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back!

This chapter made me think, "AWWW SASUKE YOU ARE SO KAWAII!" just to let you know. xD

I am sooo happy with all the reviews I'm getting that are positive and full of praise! And all the alerts and faves make me smile! You guys are amazing. n.n

**WARNINGS:** yuri, yaoi, OOCness, OCs

**DISCLAIMER:** KISHIMOTO-SAMA IS OWNER/CREATOR OF ALL _NARUTO_ness and im just minipulating them shamelessly. Also, I don't own "You Are My Sunshine"

Sasuke arrived in France hours later. The flight had been perfect with little turbulence and a bright blue sky stretching forever. Very few people were in first class, giving Sasuke comfortable conditions and time to mull over everything that had happened in the past day or so. Naruto had nearly been killed, but then Sasuke saved him. Later, Sasuke had spilled his heart out to the blonde, who hadn't heard a word. But, he'd get a chance to tell him here in the French mountains. _I wonder when Naruto will arrive. Hell, how the hell am I supposed to get to this villa? I don't even know where it is!_ Sasuke thought as he stepped off the plane. Around him, people were calling out French greetings or shouting at the airport employees. Sasuke sighed. He'd just have to hail a cab and have it take him to the mountain villa. He was almost out of the airport and into the big circular drive out front when out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of pink. He turned and his eyes zeroed in on a woman with pink hair standing next to a redhead with a huge chest. Relief washed through him as he quickly walked towards them.

"Sakura! Taiuye! Oh, am I so glad that you're-" Sasuke started, shouting out to them. Sakura noticed him and he eyes contorted into angry slits and from no where, a fist collided with Sasuke's face. Not expecting this, he fell backwards and hit his head on the ceramic floor of the airport and was knocked out cold.

Taiuye Shuidou sighed and shook her head at the pinkette.

"You know Sakura, I don't think Naruto wanted you to knock Sasuke unconscious..." She said. Sakura Haruno smiled sheepishly and went to go check on the raven.

"He'll live. Now come on and help me get him to the car." Sakura said and hoisted Sasuke up by the arms and started dragging him to the parking lot. Taiuye sweat dropped and picked up the luggage Sasuke had with him. She then followed her lover to their car.

"You still dislike him, huh? Even after Naruto told you it was all going to be okay?" The redhead asked Sakura once they were in the car and on the road to their villa. Sakura pursed her lips and stared intently at the road.

"It's just odd that he shows up after twenty years and thinks Naruto's still gonna be head over heels for him." Sakura replied, "I don't trust him."

"I don't think he thinks Naruto still loves him. I talked to my cousin Gaara, who is Naruto's personal assistant's husband, and he said that Sasuke was all depressed because he figured Naruto didn't want him." Taiuye countered, looking out at the blue sky. Sakura sighed and glanced back at the still-unconscious raven.

"Still, I just find it odd. I kind of pray that Naruto doesn't love him after he left so long ago without a legitimate reason. But, I think that's pretty foolish of me to believe." Sakura said sadly. "Remember when he was looking through the photo album of high school when he was over last month?"

"Yeah, and his eyes got all glazed over when he saw the pictures of the two when they were dating?" Taiuye said, recollecting the memory.

"Yes, that's kind of a hint that he still loves Sasuke to this day. What I'm not sure of is that Sasuke loves him as well. The bastard could just be playing with Naruto."

"Sakura honey, you have to have more faith in people. Sasuke wouldn't waste his time if he didn't feel something very strong about Naruto and you know that. He wouldn't hike across the world for you, me, or anyone besides Naruto." Taiuye said softly.

"You're probably right...I just can't shake the feeling that makes me angry with him."

"Maybe once he wakes up, he'll tell us the reason for leaving."

"He might, if we beat it out of him." Sakura said bluntly. Taiuye laughed and nodded in agreement.

"When did Naruto say he was coming?" Taiuye asked. Sakura shrugged and fiddled with the radio dial.

"He said whenever he could get away from someone named Ayame. Maybe Sasuke knows what that's all about?" Sakura said, turning onto a dusty road off the highway. Taiuye shrugged and closed her eyes.

"I just hope Naruto doesn't get broken again." She said, sighing. Sakura nodded.

"That was the most horrible thing I had ever seen in my life. It was worse than witnessing someone kick a puppy." She said angrily. Taiuye agreed and quickly changed the subject. She didn't want her lover getting angry and destroying something.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke woke up as they pulled up to the villa. It was made of tan stone and had two stories. Four dorm windows indicated the second story and the drive were surrounded by fluffy white flowers, which swayed lazily in the breeze. Woods made up the eastern part of the land and Sasuke saw a squirrel hop across the needle-covered ground. The air smelled sweetly of pine and wildflowers.

They entered the villa through the front door and Sasuke removed his shoes and set his bags down. He looked at his hostesses, whom hadn't spoken a word to him.

"So where do I..." Sakura then cut him off with a punch again. This time, Taiuye joined in. Both grown women attacked Sasuke viciously with tears pouring out of their eyes. Sasuke just let them hit him. He had an idea of what this was about and knew he deserved this.

After they were done, they looked at him expectantly. He gazed back and sighed.

"It's my father who made me do it. He beat me and threatened to hide me away if I didn't end it with him. So I ended it, the biggest mistake I ever made by the way, and went to Oxford. I got sucked into some things that I couldn't get out of and was basically imprisoned for fifteen years. When I escaped I went to look for Naruto to explain and apologize." Sasuke said in nearly monotone. He then felt two bodies throw themselves at him. He fell backwards and hit the floor with them sprawled out on him, hugging him tightly. Sakura traced his face lovingly and Taiuye ran her fingers through his hair. Sasuke just stared at the ceiling.

"Oh Sasuke, that's sad!" Sakura cried.

"You poor thing, how could they?" Taiuye agreed.

"Girls, could you get off me?" Sasuke asked. They laughed and scrambled away from him. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Oh, Sasuke, follow me and I will show you your room." Taiuye said and grabbed his bags. He followed her up the staircase and onto the landing of the second floor. They walked down the hallway and Taiuye opened a door on the left. It revealed a bedroom with one full bed, a television, and a dresser. There was a chair next to a small bookcase and another door that led to a bathroom with a shower/bath, toilet and skin. There was a sliding glass door that opened up to a little balcony that faced the back of the house. There was a window above the headboard of the bed and it let sunlight splash across the brown sheets.

"Here you go, all nice and ready to use." Taiuye said with a smile and she left Sasuke to unpack his things. Sasuke rubbed his temples and walked over to the sliding door. He opened it and stepped out onto the balcony. The scene he saw was breathtaking. He saw the wooded foothills of the mountains and the small town below. Further down, he saw the valley that held a lake over which birds were soaring. He saw a little hillside meadow with flowers that came in all sorts of colors. The warm breeze ruffled his hair and he swatted his bangs away from his face. It felt good though, to feel the warmth of the sun after being in Russia.

He turned back to the room and sighed. Suddenly he felt very tired. He walked over to the bed and fell down on it. Soon, he was fast asleep.

Sakura walked in a little while later to check on him. She smiled when she saw him sleeping peacefully with light bathing his face. He was holding a pillow close to him. He smiled lightly in his sleep and snuggled into the pillow.

"Naruto..." He said happily. Sakura nearly cried and left him to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke woke the next morning with a smile on his face. He sleepily raised his head and kissed the warmth next to him.

"Good morning Naruto..." He said and buried his face in the warmth.

His eyes snapped open and he glared at the pillow he'd mistaken for the Dobe. He promptly threw the offending object across the room. It hit the wall with a thud and Sasuke sighed sadly.

Taking a quick shower and changing his clothes to a black t-shirt and faded jeans, he walked downstairs to see his hostesses in their kitchen eating breakfast and drinking coffee.

"Good morning Sasuke," Sakura said from the stove. Taiuye waved in greeting from the table. Sasuke nodded and sat down. A plate of eggs and toast was placed in front of him quickly along with a cup of hot coffee. He ate it silently. Taiuye gazed at him and sighed. Sakura had told her last night that Sasuke thought Naruto was a pillow. Taiuye laughed at first, but when she saw it, she grew sad. It was horrible to see. Now, she saw the man in front of her and critically looked him over. He looked older than he should for thirty-six. He had tiny streaks of gray throughout his jet black hair and his eyes were dull.

"When did Naruto say he was going to arrive?" Sasuke asked into the semi-comfortable silence in the kitchen.

"He said that he'd be here whenever he could." Sakura said. Sasuke sighed and stood from his chair. "Where are you going?" She asked as he made his way to their back door.

"I'm just going to walk around; see what the country has to offer."

"Okay then. Oh, I forgot to tell you, your car was brought this morning. Naruto's personal assistant, Kitty Louis-Sabaku, had it shipped here from back home. She said that you'd take care of the cost." She said offhandedly. Sasuke smirked and chuckled. That was just like Kitty.

He bid them goodbye and left, walking through the vibrant gardens and past his lovely car. He continued on walking down the road and he eventually came into the little town at the foot of the hill. People were cheerfully talking to each other and just making their way places, in no hurry. The sun shone brightly in the sky and puffy clouds drifted across it. The air was dry and comfortable. He walked through town and into a meadow that had insects buzzing everywhere and birds chirping. He saw a fox dart out in front of him and he stopped as it did. It stared at him and cocked its head to the side. Then, it scampered away back into the brush.

Thoughts of Naruto popped into his head as he gazed up at the sunlit sky. Naruto said whenever he could, he'd come. That could be weeks, or months. How was Sasuke supposed to wait that long? Though, he had waited twenty years by now, he should be able to wait a little while longer. But, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. With the incident this morning, it didn't seem long.

He found himself thinking evil thoughts of that Ayame chick. She needed to be eliminated. She was the only reason Naruto wasn't here with Sasuke right now. The sunshine warmed his skin. He found himself singing, something he hadn't been able to do since he left for Oxford back in the 80s.

_You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night, dear,  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried._

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

He sang this song over and over again as he wondered aimlessly through the meadow, picking the flowers and watching the wildlife perform their daily tasks. He felt the sun on his back burn him through his shirt and he sighed. He kept walking on and on. He missed the blonde and wanted to see him right now. But, the closest he had was the sunshine.

Before he knew it, the sun was setting towards the west. He sat down heavily on a patch of grass and hung his head in his hands. He had spent all day walking around, most likely in circles. He nearly laughed at himself. He pulled a stalk of grass from the ground and stuck it in his mouth, and twirled it around. He sighed and leaned back. Early stars twinkled in the dimming sky.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke opened his eyes and swore loudly when he saw the darkness around him. He must've fallen asleep! Shit, what if Sakura and Taiuye were worried about him! He quickly picked himself up and ran off towards the town.

Smooth move Sasuke. xD

But isn't he is so kawaii singing that song!? (it's so ooc that maybe you can't even picture it, but that's okay)

Reviews are welcomed!

Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Hey everybody!

Welcome to Chapter 9 of Come Back to Me.

I had to post this, because Spring Break has ended for me. Tomorrow, I go back to school. This is dedicated to Meeca-Myiozaki cuz i luff her to death!

Thank you all my reviewers, favers, and alerters! You all make me so happy :D keep it up!

**WARNINGS:** yaoi, yuri, OOCness, OCs, modern times, no ninjas, and unlawful speeding.

**DISCLAIMERS:** I own nothing of _Naruto, _Kishimoto-sama does though!

Sasuke was panting hard as we ran up to the villa. The lights were all on, despite the time. As Sasuke came closer, he noticed the front door was wide open. He slowed down and crept towards the lighted doorway. He poked his head in slowly and looked around.

"Hello?" He called into the hallway. There was no immediate answer, just eerie silence. Sasuke started to worry slightly. Had the villa been broken into? It was then he heard the thundering of footsteps from the back of the villa. They became louder as they drew nearer and suddenly Sasuke ended up on the ground with a furious pinkette on top of him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, where _have_ you _been_?" Sakura asked angrily. Taiuye appeared from behind her and glared at him. "Have you any idea of how long you were gone? It's been nearly ten hours since you left the house!"

"Sakura, I can explain."

"I want an explan...Oh, go on then." Sakura said, finally realizing what Sasuke had said. He took a deep breath.

"I went walking and I fell asleep in the meadow outside of town." Sasuke explained. Sakura nodded hurriedly. "Why are all the lights on?"

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto called." Taiuye said for her. Sasuke looked up at her with big eyes.

"What did he say?" He asked breathlessly.

"He said he was going to be arriving in Paris in two hours." Sakura stated. "He departed Tokyo this morning, right after you left."

"Is Ayame with him?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

"No, she isn't. I didn't get the full story because a flight attendant was yelling at him to get off his phone, but I guess he said no to Ayame and Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, and Neji drove him to the airport. Neji's on the plane with him incase anybody's going to harm him." Taiuye explained. Sasuke nodded and turned back out the door.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called as she chased after him. He ran over to his car and jumped in. "Where are you going now?"

"To get my Dobe when his flight lands." He stated simply. Sakura stared at him in disbelief. Taiuye walked up behind her.

"Taiuye, stop him from going to get Naruto! He doesn't know the route to Paris in the dark!" Sakura complained to her. Taiuye smiled at Sasuke.

"You really love him don't you?" She asked. Sasuke gazed at her and cracked half a smile. His eyes shifted to a picture of Naruto that was on his dashboard. _Kitty must've put it there._ He thought silently. He turned back to look at Taiuye.

"Yeah, I really do love him." He said and reversed his car down the drive. Sakura huffed and looked at Taiuye in disbelief.

"Why are you letting him go?"

"Because Sakura, just because." Taiuye said as she kissed her lover.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke kept his eyes on the highway in front of him. He had been driving a _little_ over the speed limit the whole route to Paris. _Ha, and Sakura said I didn't know the way. I have a GPS system._ He laughed inside his head. The female voice of said GPS system called out.

"Take exit 19B and take a right on Aéroport Boulevard." She said coolly. Sasuke looked ahead and saw said exit. Checking around him, he merged into the right lane and zoomed off the highway with two other cars. He hung a right and sped down the Boulevard. He could hear a jet over head and watched it as it lowered itself towards the ground. A sign flashed past him saying Welcome to Paris. He smirked. He had twenty minutes to go until he reached the airport where Naruto waited him. Sasuke had planned in his head what he was going to do once he saw the blonde. He would walk up to Naruto and greet him hello. Then he would confess and they'd share a lovely kiss in the center of the airport. _Well, not exactly the most romantic reunion ever made, but whatever..._ Sasuke thought to himself. He sighed and watched the road, trying not to run over anyone while speeding.

"Merge into left lane and take underpass to front circle of airport." The voice said and Sasuke did just that. It was dark while he was in the underpass, and had only the headlights of his BMW to guide him. After what seemed like forever, he came out of the darkness and into a giant roadway that was divided into five lanes. The two left lanes went to a parking lot and the two right lanes when to another parking lot for long term visitors. The center lane, which Sasuke stayed in, took him to the huge circle in front of the Paris International Airport. Cars were everywhere, trying to pick up loved ones and others. Sasuke quickly pulled into a parallel parking spot right in front of the entrance. He exited his car and locked the doors before he strode up to the glass doors and entered.

It was utter chaos, like most airports. People bustled about, trying to catch a plane, a person, or a cab. Voices reverberated off the walls in all different languages. Sasuke had to stand on his toes to see the desk where information was given out and the sign that told the position of the flights. His eyes scanned the board. But then, he got pushed towards the desk and the woman behind the counter giggled.

"Hello sir. Are you in need of information?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him. He sighed.

"Yes, I was wondering if the latest flight from Tokyo, Japan has arrived." He said. She smiled at him and checked her computer screen.

"Oh yes, sir. Tokyo flight #1786, which is the latest flight from Tokyo, arrived thirty minutes ago. It was ahead of schedule." She said.

"Damn it." Sasuke cursed and tuned away.

"Were you expecting your girlfriend?" The woman called to him flirtatiously. Sasuke stopped and smirked. He turned back around and walked up to her. He got really close to her face.

"No, I wasn't..." He whispered seductively in her ear. She trembled and inhaled sharply. Sasuke blew in her ear and she moaned quietly. "I was expecting my boyfriend." He smirked and pulled back, walking towards the gates in a hurry, leaving the woman behind, who was blushing and gaping at him like a fish.

Sasuke checked the baggage area first. Many people were here, and he tried to find Naruto. But, there weren't many people with blonde hair so he went to check the arrival gates. He looked around him as he approached and still there was no one that resembled Naruto. He gave a quick glance around the gate area and didn't see him. _He must've left already. Great, now I have to go back to the damn villa and sulk until he comes. _Sasuke thought bitterly, failing to hear his name being shouted.

Neji Hyuuga was being bombarded by reporters and camera flashes. He was trying to hold them off so Naruto could escape. Well, Naruto had escaped and Neji knew where he was, but the poor pale-eyed man could not escape the paparazzi. They yelled questions about the band, Naruto, music, rumors, and such. He was beginning to feel hopeless and angry when he spotted a familiar face in the crowd. He broke free of the reporters and ran towards it.

"Sasuke!" He yelled. The raven continued to walk towards the exit, not hearing him. "SASUKE UCHIHA!" He screamed. Everyone stopped to look at him. The man, upon hearing his name, turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Neji.

Sasuke was indeed surprised when he saw Neji Hyuuga, KIBA's guitarist, running towards him with a heard of paparazzi on his tail. Neji came at him, grabbed his hand and pulled him sharply behind a crowd of people.

"Neji, what are you doing here? I thought you left! Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked urgently. Neji caught his breath and leaned forward on his knees.

"Damn, those guys are hard to outrun. I don't know how he does it, but Sai's awesome at running from them. It must be the experience since he's been famous since he was ten years old." Neji babbled. Sasuke grew impatient and his eyebrow twitched.

"Neji, where is Naruto?" Sasuke growled. Neji looked up at him and smiled.

"Aw, so you finally come back to get him after so long, eh Uchiha?"

"Neji, just tell me where the fuck he is!" Sasuke nearly screamed. Neji smiled sheepishly and sighed.

"He texted me ten minutes ago and said that he was at The Coffee and Tea Exchange Café down on Treizième rue and Avenue Abricot. It's his favorite coffee joint anywhere we go. I remember the time- Sasuke?" Neji asked as he realized Sasuke wasn't with him anymore. He looked off and saw him disappear outside. He smiled and nodded his head. _Well, time to wait for Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, and the kids to arrive._ He thought as he settled back in a chair and started reading a newspaper.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke stepped on the gas and drove away from the airport. He quickly punched in the address for the Café on the GPS system.

"Take a left on South Street and drive forwards one-hundred meters. Take right on Treizième rue." She said calmly. Sasuke laughed and wished he could be that calm. He sped down South Street and skidded to a halt at a stoplight. He waited, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He sat there for three minutes.

Finally, it changed to green and he took off. He hung a right onto Treizième rue and waited for more instructions.

"Drive forwards two-hundred meters." The GPS system said. Sasuke flew down the street and vaguely wondered why he hadn't gotten pulled over for speeding yet.

"Well, that would suck." He said aloud. The streetlights flew above him.

"You have arrived." Sasuke looked around and saw just parallel parking spaces. On the other side of the street there was nothing but darkened windows of office buildings not open at this time of night. Sasuke yelled in frustration. He looked wildly around and his gaze landed on a neon sign across a river. It read The Coffee and Tea Exchange Café. It was nestled in a little plaza filled with a few little trees and park benches. Sasuke hopped out of his car and closed the door. He power walked across the bridge going over the river and broke into a run to cross the plaza. He stopped at the front of the café. His hands ran through his hair and he sighed, calming himself down. He wanted to look presentable, and not like he just ran all over the country. His one and only was in the building in front of him. He'd being seeing him for only the third time up close in twenty years. He smoothed out his shirt and realized he was still in the black t-shirt and jeans he had on that day. He took a deep breath and burst into the coffee shop.

A bell on the door rang shrilly as he entered. He immediately knew there were only a few people in the café and only one waitress was working at the moment. His eyes looked at one end of the café and all he saw was an older man with a woman seated side-by-side discussing business in low voices. He turned to the other side of the café and saw _him_.

Naruto was staring out the window and at the sky for the longest time. He had told the waitress that he wasn't ordering anything yet because he was waiting for someone else. This was true, because he was expecting Neji to come and sit with him until either Sakura or Taiuye arrived to take them to the villa. _Then I can see Sasuke!_ He thought excitedly, imagining what he was going to do to the Teme once he saw him. He smiled rather devilishly; he and Sasuke were going to have lots of fun together.

The bell rang and he looked up to see who had entered. His eyes grew wide and he gasped quietly. There he stood, glancing around the café as if he was looking for someone. Naruto's heart sped up just at the sight of his hair. He waited until his head turned to look at this side of the café.

Black eyes met blue eyes. Sasuke's face remained impassive as he just continued to stare at Naruto from his position inside the doorway. Naruto stared right back. Sasuke's heart was beating so fast that he was surprised he didn't have a heart attack. Naruto just wanted to jump up and tackle the raven to the ground and kiss him. Sasuke wanted to do the same thing, but held back because he might end up taking the blonde in the café. The fact that they were seeing each other, both conscious, for the first time in what was rightfully forever, made them crazy. Lust and love rolled off them, unbeknownst to Naruto and Sasuke.

The waitress looked up from the cash register as she felt a change of atmosphere. She saw a dark-haired man standing stalk-still at the doorway, looking at the international celebrity rock star Naruto Uzumaki, who was staring right back. The air seemed to get heavy with passion and the waitress started to feel lightheaded. She felt the waves of want and need flowing off the both of them and she saw flashes of them making out against the wall of her café, undressing each other, fully prepared to fuck each other senseless in public. Blood dripped from her nose and she promptly passed out.

The sound of a body hitting the floor destroyed the atmosphere and Sasuke looked at the waitress. He laughed and walked over to Naruto and smiled.

"Long time no see, eh Teme?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sat down across from him. Naruto drank in his features, not failing to realize how unhealthy Sasuke looked.

"I'm afraid it's been too long Dobe." Sasuke said sadly back. Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it has. Now, let's go wake up that waitress because I want some coffee." He said as he stood up and went to go fan the unconscious waitress.

* * *

XD I just had to put that in there, the waitress passing out.

Awww, they finally meet. n.n

And...Naruto has safely escaped the clutches of Ayame! Everybody, bring out the booze and let's party! x3

I hope that little tidbit makes you all happy. And as a side note, I'll just say that after Naruto escaped, Ayame promptly threw herself off a ten story building. When she hit the gound, she didn't die right away. It was a slow and painful death. Then, her father resigned from office because he was involved in an underground prosititute ring, like the governor of New York. Ahhh life will be grand. Or will it?! o.O

See ya soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go people, the last chapter.

There will be an epilogue justa let you know.

Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, and altered. You guys are simply the best.

**WARNINGS: **yaoi, yuri, OCCness, OC, modern times, no ninjas.

**DISCLAIMER(S):** I do not own _Naruto_, that's Kishimoto-sama's job. I also do not own "All Around Me" by Flyleaf

"She really did that?" Sasuke asked incredulously. Naruto nodded and took a sip of his coffee. They had been sitting there for the past five minutes drinking their coffee and talking. Naruto had woken up the waitress who had blushed and immediately made them their coffee. The blonde sighed into his steaming cup.

"Yeah, at least that's what Sai told me when he texted me on the plane. And her dad got busted for being involved in a prostitution ring, so there's currently no president of Japan at the moment." Naruto deadpanned. Sasuke laughed into his coffee.

"Well, that's an interesting turn of events, huh?" He said lightly, smiling at Naruto. Naruto just stared at Sasuke, wondering why he was so different.

"Yeah..." He whispered. "Sasuke, what happened to you? Why didn't you come back after college ended?" He asked, looking the raven dead in the eye. Said man sighed sadly and stared back.

"You first, tell me about what you've been up to."

"Fine, I'll go first. Let's see, well, KIBA made it big, as you can see. We exploded out into the charts a year after you left. It's pretty fun, being in a band. No one tells you what to do and you can wake up when you want. It's kind of like one huge summer vacation. The downside is fangirls and fanboys. They are vicious, as you've seen. Though none were as drastic as Ayame, but they're still pretty wild. You never quite get used to the sight of your face tattooed on someone's ass." Naruto laughed and Sasuke smirked. "Well, ten years ago, I lived in the States for a while. It was a nice house in L.A. with a view of the ocean. But, that bored me, and we got the band to go on tour again and we made a new album. I've been though college myself; my major was music. Um, I haven't been with anyone since you left..."

"Really, are you serious?" Sasuke asked him, gazing at him thoughtfully. Naruto glared.

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"Well, um," Naruto blushed, embarrassed, "I just didn't want to be with anyone else." He finished, looking away at the wall next to him. Sasuke smirked and reached over the counter to grasp his chin lightly. Turning his face back towards him, he stroked the blonde's cheek with his thumb.

"That's nice to know, Dobe." He said and leaned back, watching Naruto's face get redder.

"Ye-e-ah, and that's basically it. Oh, and I'm old. Like, really old." Naruto said, smiling. Sasuke smirked.

"You don't look old. Lucky you." Sasuke said darkly. Naruto watched him silently for a moment.

"What happened to you Sasuke?"

"Well, Naruto, it went like this. After I left you, forced by my father by the way."

"I know Sasuke."

"How do you know?"

"I heard everything you said to me that night at the hospital." Naruto said sheepishly, nearly laughing as he noticed the small, faint, uncharacteristic blush appearing on Sasuke's upper cheekbones.

"Did you now? Well, that just makes everything easier. I went to Oxford and had a grand old time. I hope you caught the sarcasm on that one. I didn't talk to anyone, kept to myself and my loneliness. It drove my dad mad because I didn't speak to any of the ladies he told me to meet. He tried so dang hard to get me straight and away from thoughts of you. The only person I got along with surprisingly almost killed me my first day. I accidentally walked into her and she gave me a black eye and almost threw me down the stairs before one of the professors stopped her. Her name was Temari Sabaku. She was a de- why are you laughing?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just I've met her before. She's Gaara's sister. She is very scary isn't she Teme?" Naruto mocked. Sasuke threw him a glare.

"Anyway, after I graduated, I had plans to go back home and meet up with you to apologize and stuff, but I got dragged into this really weird Uchiha cult. It was held in a huge mansion in the English countryside and basically they tortured all the poorer people. They dressed up kind of like the Ku Klux Klan in America."

"That still doesn't explain why you look forty-five and starving."

"I'm not finished. To join, we had to meet certain requirements. Somehow, the fact that I was gay slipped and they threw me in a cellar for fifteen years with one meal a day and no contact with the outside world. I know it doesn't seem believable, but trust me, it really happened. But a month ago, I escaped when someone came to give me my meal. I kicked their asses then stole my father's money. Oh, did that feel good. And, the rest, as they say, is history. I am now sitting here in front of you in Paris, France." Sasuke concluded. Naruto stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Sasuke, that's horrible!"

"So many people have said that lately, and oddly the only one I actually feel they mean it is you." Sasuke said. "Either that, or you're the only one who matters that says it." Naruto smiled slightly and turned to look out the window.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Naruto staring out the window and Sasuke finishing up his coffee.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him. "You want to head home?" He voiced both their thoughts. Sasuke nodded, left some money on the table and followed Naruto out of the café.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As they walked along the streets to get to Sasuke's car, Naruto glanced up at the sky. The moon was shining brightly and the stars were twinkling. His breath came out in clouds and he smiled. He glanced over at the Uchiha, who had his hands in his pockets, staring into the distance.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

The blonde wanted to grasp the Uchiha's hands and tell him all that he was feeling now. His arms stayed a little longer on the upside of their swing, wanting to grab the pale hand at its owner's side. The blonde's tongue rubbed against the front of his teeth.

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

Sasuke looked out of the corners of his eyes and watched Naruto. Even in the cold of the night, he felt warm, warm with want. After twenty years of yearning for his love, didn't he have the right to finally want him (again) when they are just the two of them alone? It was perfect; the goddamn city of romance itself was spread out before them.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

Sasuke stopped suddenly, causing Naruto behind him to cease movement. The blonde raised an eyebrow in confusion at the raven. Sasuke just stared at him with his onyx eyes. Naruto stared back with his blue ones. If anyone was around, they'd just turn back around, feeling unworthy to be intruding upon such a scene.

They just stood there, gazing at each other for a long time. Naruto placed his wrists on his head, not breaking eye contact. Sasuke mouthed words and the other had to squint to catch what they were saying.

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place _

Naruto closed his eyes after that. He knew that the raven loved him still, but did the raven know it was returned? Naruto had to hold back the urge to scream it to the heavens, knowing it would shatter the moment.

Both ears picked up the faint melodic swirl of music coming from a street corner somewhere nearby. The voice singing it spoke of love and passion in the French language.

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you _

Naruto's hips started moving side-to-side accidentally. It was a curse of being musically inclined. You just had to dance to every single beat you heard. Either that, or Naruto was just looking for away to escape the silence that hung in the air. He felt Sasuke's eyes upon his body, tracing every line, every fault. He blushed, thanking whoever that it was dark outside.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke had appeared in front of him, invading his personal space. Not that Naruto cared the least. This was his wish, for Sasuke to be this close to him. For the past twenty years, he had done nothing but wish upon every star, wishbone, or prayer to have Sasuke this close to him again.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. Said raven shook his head.

"Shhh. Don't ruin this with words..." He responded with soft words as he leaned in towards Naruto with closed eyes. Naruto's own eyes slid closed as he leaned up to meet Sasuke half way.

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

Their lips met. Instantly, it was like bombs went off. Their strings of self-control broke and they fervently started to ravish each other by the lips. Naruto's hands dug themselves into the black locks of Sasuke's and the raven's hands were glued to each side of Naruto's face, guiding his lips in the right direction.

Sasuke sucked lightly at Naruto's bottom lip, and the blonde opened his mouth without much more persuasion. Their tongues clashed and they began mapping out their favorite mouths, trying to remember everywhere that made the other moan. Naruto sucked on Sasuke's tongue, who had begun to stroke his cheeks. Sasuke was surprised to find that Naruto was crying. He pulled away and searched Naruto's face for any sign of why he was tearing. Naruto just smiled and grabbed the raven's hand and caressed it against his face.

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

When their eyes connected, they kissed again. This time more slowly, and more passionately. They each felt twenty years younger. It was as if time was washed away, taking with it everything that had happened that day. Sasuke had never been forced to leave. Naruto had never been broken. KIBA was still a little gay-bar band. They were back home, not in Paris. Sasuke was always with Naruto.

They began to walk towards the BMW trying hard not to stop kissing. When Naruto almost fell over the side of the bridge, they stopped and power walked as fast as they could to the car.

They didn't even bother getting into the front seats. Instead, Naruto was pushed onto the trunk and he pulled Sasuke with him, kissing madly, as he toppled over into the backseat, Sasuke on top of him. The red leather was soft against the blonde's back as he moaned when Sasuke brushed his hard-on. But that wasn't for tonight. They had the rest of their lives to do that.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_

"I love you Sasuke," Naruto breathed as they split apart for air.

"I love you too, Naruto."

Awww, what a sappy ending! xD

BTW, for people who want smut, that'll be next chapter. ;)

Awwww Sasuke and Naruto are back together! (finally) My favorite paring, I just couldn't keep them apart any longer.

Yeah, I know Sasuke's story seemed a little bit...unbelievable...but there really was an Uchiha cult.

_-OH SHIT! IT'S THE FUZZ! _I didn't do anything.-

Review if you feel like it. I'm not forcing you with my mind. Not at all. n.n


	11. Chapter 11

Hey ya everybody!

So I finally got this chapter written up (on vacation no less!) and I am sorta diggin it. idk why, but I am. xD

This is the last chapter. This is the Closure.

I thank all who have read both stories and commented and faved and alerted both stories. You guys are amazing! :)

**WARNINGS:** The lemon you've all been waiting for, yaoi, OCCness, OC, non-ninja themes, um...it's been awhile since I've done this so I think that's it. Go look at previous chapters to see more (maybe).

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto-sama pwns all _Naruto_ themes, characters, and plots. I own Kitty and Serena!

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

"Thanks for watching Serena tonight Naruto, Gaara and I really appreciate it." Kitty said with a smile. She took the baby girl from Naruto's arms and cooed at her. Naruto grinned.

"No problem, call me any time. I sure love seeing little baby Serena!" He laughed and wagged his finger in front of the baby's face. She belly laughed and smiled hugely. She then promptly bit his finger lightly. Naruto quickly withdrew his finger and sighed. Kitty laughed as she cuddled her daughter.

"I think you must taste good Naruto." She commented. Naruto laughed with a grin.

"I've heard that before." He stated slyly and Kitty giggled.

"I'm sure you have. Speaking of which, where is Sasuke?" She asked, noticing for the first time since she arrived at Naruto and Sasuke's home that the raven was no where to be seen. This was unusual, since Sasuke adored Serena (secretly of course) and was always besides Naruto. _Making up for lost time, I assume_. Kitty thought as she looked at the blonde expectantly. The blonde was gazing at the floor and had a downcast look in his eyes. Kitty immediately feared for the worse.

"Naruto, did he...did he, you know?" She stammered. Naruto looked at her. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Did he leave again?" She whispered. It was silent for a few moments. Then Naruto laughed. He laughed for a long time. Kitty threw a glare at him.

"Oh my God Kitty, you thought he left me again?" He giggled after he calmed down a bit. Kitty had puffed up indignantly and kicked Naruto's shins, making Serena cry.

After they calmed down the baby girl, Kitty glared at Naruto.

"Where is he Naruto?"

"Oh, Sasuke? He had to make the final appearance in court today. Remember he was suing his father for abuse, formation of an illegal cult, corruption, stealing from the commonwealth, and manslaughter." Naruto stated, with a straight face. Kitty just closed her eyes and nodded.

"Damn, Mr. Uchiha is charged for a lot isn't he? He's going to go to jail for a very long time."

"Not necessarily, Kitty, you have to remember this is a battle of Uchiha vs. Uchiha. Both are conniving bastards with a backbone as thick as steel titanium. No wonder it's taken this long for them to reach the final verdict and who knows? All Sasuke's hard work could be in vain if they let him and the others go free." Naruto said sadly. Kitty nodded and sighed. She cradled Serena closer to her.

"How often do you see Sasuke?" She asked.

"Well, for the past month, he's been preparing for this dutifully. He's barely home and when he is he's up studying all night, trying to find ways through this. Our phone bill is expensive because he's always on the phone with his lawyer. I find him in the mornings asleep in his study chair, headfirst in some thick encyclopedia of something or other." Naruto said offhandedly. Kitty nodded and rose from her seat on the black couch in the spacious living room.

"Well, I have to get going. Gaara will wonder what has happened to me and his angel." She said, smiling at Naruto. He smiled back and led them to the front door.

"Just remember, any time you need a babysitter, I'm always here." He said as he opened the door. His gaze shifted to hers and he stared into her eyes. "Kitty, I just want you to know that I have full faith in Sasuke and I don't think he'd ever do anything like that again." He said sternly. She looked surprised. Her eyes then softened and she smiled warmly.

"You really do love him don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do love him." He answered, smiling half to himself and gazing warmly at his friend.

"Well, we're off. See you soon!" She said as she waved back at him as she trekked through the snowy ground towards her car. Naruto waved back until she was in her car and the lights were on. He then shut the door to keep out the coldness of the winter.

Sasuke and Naruto had moved to England six months ago. Naruto loved England and Sasuke did as well. Plus, Sasuke could get finish all the schooling he wanted to and Naruto could do whatever he pleased.

Naruto had not expected English winters to be so cold. Snow blanketed the entire countryside where they resided. It was an hour away from a major city. Kitty, Gaara, and Serena had moved here shortly after Serena was born. They lived twenty minutes away. Sasuke was currently in London for the court appearance.

As he turned back into the spacious home, he shivered and rubbed his arms together. He felt so alone and cold, even thought the heater was working fine and maids scurried about the house. He sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Choji, can you make me some ramen?" Naruto asked the chef. He was a big, round man with dull red hair and a kind smile.

"Of course Master Uzumaki, it will be up right away." He replied and set about making the noodles. Naruto slumped into a barstool and looked at the clock. It read seven-forty-two in the afternoon. It was dark outside the windows and all fireplaces in the house were ablaze.

Choji turned to him and handed him his ramen. Naruto slowly ate the noodles with very little enthusiasm. Choji chuckled.

"Must you get like this every time Master Uchiha leaves, Master Uzumaki?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Naruto blushed and just ate his noodles faster.

After his "dinner", Naruto read a book for a while. He then took a shower and attempted to play guitar. But nothing seemed to get his mind off Sasuke. Finally he gave up at about nine-twenty-seven and decided to go to bed.

As he turned off the lights, he really felt how cold it was. The windows had frost on them and the snow outside was filling the room with a blue glow. Naruto slid himself under the covers and sighed at the loneliness he felt. He had had no one to share warmth with for nearly two months since Sasuke always fell asleep in his study, and he was getting tired of it.

Sighing, he let himself drift off into sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Much later, Naruto heard the bedroom door open and light spilled in from the hallway. Seconds later, it closed and footsteps on the carpet let him know that someone had entered the room. Naruto was groggy from his sleep still, so he just buried his face into his pillow more, not caring who had interrupted him. He was in the middle of a dream where Sasuke was with him and not in London.

He nearly screamed though when he felt the person lean over the bed and slide in next to him. His eyes flew open and he smiled at the sight he saw. Raven hair contrasted the white pillow cases behind him and onyx eyes watched him. Naruto could have cried and threw his arms around Sasuke. The raven chuckled and held his blonde close. He ran his fingers through the blonde locks, happy that he was home with his blonde. He then lifted up the blonde's face and planted a kiss on his forehead, chin, cheeks, and nose. Naruto just huffed.

"Sasuke, I barely see you for two months and that's _all_ you wanted to do?" He asked in a whisper. Sasuke merely smiled and kissed him on the lips. Naruto melted into the other's kiss and kissed back.

Soon, Sasuke pulled away and kissed the blond on his forehead before rolling over on his back and closing his eyes. Naruto watched him for a few moments before he lost control. He rolled on top of Sasuke and stared at him until he opened his eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto, who leaned his head forwards and kissed the raven passionately.

"Dobe...I'm...tired..." Sasuke said between kisses. Naruto stopped and chuckled deeply. He leaned in close to Sasuke's ear, licked it slowly and blew on it. Sasuke tensed up and tried to breathe normally.

"Don't worry Sasuke," Naruto whispered seductively, "You won't have to lift a finger." With that he bit Sasuke's ear tenderly and ground his hips into Sasuke's. Sasuke's breath hitched and he ground back.

Soon, they were kissing madly; panting and moaning as their erections rubbed together nonstop. A hand slipped up under Sasuke's button-up shirt and pinched his nipples.

Suddenly, Naruto's mouth was absent from Sasuke's mouth. He nearly whined as the friction on his hips stopped. He looked at his blonde, who was staring at him expectantly.

"Take your clothes off Teme." He demanded. Sasuke's eyes widened at the dominance Naruto was displaying. Sasuke had a feeling that it was going to get rough. He figured he deserved it though, since he hadn't been paying much attention to the Dobe lately due to his distractions with his bastard father. He followed the blonde's orders and shed his clothing super fast. The blonde did the same. All was quiet for a moment and then Sasuke screamed. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha screamed. This uncharacteristic outburst was sparked by Naruto's warm mouth suddenly on his dick.

Naruto smirked at the reaction he had just caused the raven to perform. He'd have to remember that surprise was a great tool. His attention went back to giving the raven head. He snaked his tongue around it and gave a hard suck. He brought his mouth up to the tip of Sasuke's dick and rolled his tongue around it and into the slit. Sasuke moaned and panted. He'd missed this. Naruto grazed his teeth along his hard shaft and nibbled at it in places. He then pulled away and smirked at Sasuke who had just cried out.

"Why did you stop?!" The raven asked the blonde, pain laced in his husky voice. Naruto nearly laughed at the sight in front of him. Sasuke was sprawled out over their bed, panting and sweating and rosy cock standing at attention. Naruto just shook his head and mentally told himself not to cum because of that needy lustful gaze in those onyx eyes.

He brought himself to Sasuke's face and breathed over Sasuke's lips.

"Sasuke, do you want to cum so soon? Why don't you hang on for a little longer?" Naruto said in a sexy bedroom voice that made Sasuke groan. Sasuke then went up and captured Naruto in a passionate kiss. He then deepened it and shoved his tongue into the warmth of the other's mouth. Naruto moaned and shifted until he was positioned over Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he pulled away from Naruto's lips and stared at the blonde, who was currently trying to hide his discomfort. The blonde's hands were on Sasuke chest and he was sitting on Sasuke's cock.

"Naa-Naruto, why did you just...Oh damn..." Sasuke panted as Naruto pulled away until the tip of Sasuke was in him and then slammed back onto him. Naruto did this again and again.

Soon, Sasuke tried to shift his hips to meet Naruto with each thrust, but the blonde's hands flew to his waist to keep him from doing so.

"I told you I'd be doing all the work Sasuke..." He breathed and started bouncing up and down on Sasuke's dick. He moaned out and swung his head around. Sasuke clenched his fists and shut his eyes tight.

Suddenly, Naruto screamed in pleasure. Sasuke took that moment to flip them over so he was on top. Naruto's eyes widened then slipped closed at the feeling of Sasuke taking control.

"Oh, Sasuke! Right there!" He cried out when Sasuke hit his prostate. Sasuke kissed him and moaned at the feeling of Naruto contracting around him.

"Naru...to...I'm gonna-"

"Me too, Sasuke." Naruto breathed as he came onto their stomachs. Sasuke moaned as he came two seconds later. They shared a kiss and Sasuke pulled out of Naruto. His eyes closed and Naruto laughed lightly.

"Go to sleep Teme." He whispered and closed his own eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the morning, Naruto woke up and smiled. _So it wasn't a dream, eh?_ He thought and kissed Sasuke's forehead. The raven's eyes fluttered open and closed again as a smile spread across his pale face.

"Good morning Dobe." He said softly. Naruto grinned and hugged him. The blonde rested his head on the naked chest of the other. Suddenly, he shifted and turned to look at his lover.

"Sasuke, I forgot to ask! How did court go yesterday?" Naruto asked, eyes wide and searching the other, who remained indifferent. Sasuke shifted and sat up and Naruto straddled his lap. Sasuke draped his arms across Naruto's shoulders and rested his head on the creamy-tan chest of the blonde. He then sighed and blinked.

"Well, it was long, tedious, and intense, but in the end the jury decided to forget all the evidence that my dad put forward because the evidence that I provided was more convincing." Sasuke explained. Naruto's eyes searched his face in confusion. Sasuke chuckled and kissed the blonde on the lips. "That means I won Dobe. My father is in jail for a lifetime along with all the accomplices."

"Does this mean you're going to be around more?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked taken aback for a second until he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I will be around more." Naruto laughed and threw his arms around Sasuke's neck. His eyes shone with joy and happiness. Sasuke couldn't help but smile and kiss the blonde deeply. Naruto pulled away and looked at his lover.

"Welcome home Sasuke."

* * *

Wow...I wrote this in a car coming home from a vacation. My eyes hurt and I am warm. But HUZZAH! I have finished it! –dances-

I hope you all enjoyed Take Me Home Tonight and Come Back to Me! I enjoyed your reviews btw.

Credit for taking Sasuke's daddy-o to court goes to **fluffyma007** -bows- thank you so mucho!

And of course I thank my pal Meeca-Myiozaki cuz she's so amazing! my darling motivator

Reviews are welcome!

P.S. never write a lemon in a car on a road that's bumpy. Not fun. xD


End file.
